


Chile anyways: And so they meet

by ipullmilfs



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, a bit rushed idc, softcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipullmilfs/pseuds/ipullmilfs
Summary: Emmanuelle is convinced there is no one for her to spend her time with at the Rainbow base, especially after viewing something she should not have. However, perspectives change with a new arrival.
Relationships: Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen, Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam, Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. and so they meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader. This may seem a bit rushed and idrc because I enjoyed writing it and I thought it was cute. If you have a negative opinion, keep it to yourself I swear to god. 
> 
> It's marked explicit not because there is sex yet but because there is a mature scene at the beginning involving big tittie Spanish lady.
> 
> Other than that, Emmanuelle is a big gay and everyone pretty much is. Thanks for reading

Emmanuelle wasn’t sure what to think when the team was assembled, all sat around the oval table with Six at the head. it would be news of a new recruitment, that was for sure, but still, the french woman wasn’t expecting to see the face of a skull come across the screen. The picture was of a female. Dark paint paired with the white contrast created the face of a devil, inciting a bit of a panic in Emmanuelle. When she looked to her coworkers, she saw looks of fear, concern, some indifferent. Eliza certainly didn’t seem phased, but Tina inched away from the table. She could see Jack and Jordan whispering to each other, grinning and making small obscene gestures that irritated Emmanuelle. Some operators were more mature than others, that was clear. 

Julien had looked back at Emmanuelle, brows raised slightly as the french woman sat there in her turtleneck and pegged pants, arms crossed over her chest. 

“She is a bit scary, eh?” Julien asked as Emmanuelle shrugged, crossing one leg over the other. She gazed at the board, looking over the female’s features. 

Her brown eyes were piercing, to a point Emmanuelle averted her gaze away from the projection, listening to Six clear her throat. 

“If I’ll have your attention, our newest additions arrive tomorrow from BOPE; based in Brazil. Taina Pereira and Vincente Souza, codenames Caveira and Capitao. As we understand, they will make very useful additions to our team. Capitao has a special crossbow modified with smoke canisters along with fire pellets. His knowledge of jungle terrain is extremely useful. Caveira on the other hand. She is armed with a modified, silenced pistol. Paired with her silent step, her form of silent movement, she is extremely dangerous. Their files are available for information as all of yours are, overview completed by Nokk and Harry. Feel free to take a look, or not, however, we expect everyone to welcome your newest comrades with open arms tomorrow. Am I clear?” Six questioned as Harry stood at her side, the Rainbow team muttering their yesses and positives. 

The operators stood and Julien looked down at Emmanuelle. “Want to go to the firing range with me and then off base to the french market? We’re out of croissants,” he asked but Emmanuelle raised her hand. 

“No merci, I have a few reports to type out. Would you get me a couple baguettes though?” Emmanuelle replied and Julien grinned. 

“Of course, ciao Emmanuelle,” he spoke and left the room, the rest of the operators waiting to go through the door. 

“Her skill is like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Truly, you have to watch the way she can move Grace,” Nokk told the Korean, Emmanuelle eyeing the two across the table. 

“Oh I’m okay. She looks too terrifying for me. I’m glad she’s on our side,” Grace giggled as Nokk laughed, the two the last to finally clear out. 

The other agents were gone, but Emmanuelle sat still, eyes moving back to the projected images of Caveira and Capitao. The skull makeup was terrifying, but in the most intriguing way. 

“Agent Pichon, are you okay?” Six asked and the operator looked to their commanding officer. 

“May I see their files?” Emmanuelle asked as Six raised an interested brow, giving a nod before she held out her hand to Harry. The commander in training handed the files over to SIx who slid them down the oval table to Emmanuelle. 

“You’re interested in her, aren’t you?” Six asked as Emmanuelle eyed the file folder that said Pereira on it. “She’s under watch by Harry. You’ll notice in her evaluation Pichon, she’s been unofficially diagnosed with social disorders. Keep your distance agent. BOPE made it all too clear to us that Pereira was arriving because of direct orders, not because it was her choice. She may be rather hostile. I understand you’re interested in psychology...don’t try to press her. We don’t want to lose her assets. Am I clear?”

“Of course, wouldn’t want to make her uncomfortable…” Emmanuelle spoke quietly, voice soft as she opened the file. 

“What was that agent?”

“I said clear commander, I understand,” Emmanuelle responded and Six nodded, leaving the room with Harry. 

Emmanuelle read through the file after that, noticing that there weren’t any photos of Taina without the facepaint. The french woman wondered what the agent looked like beneath. Maybe she would see the next day. 

As she went through the file, she found what Six had discussed. The inconclusive results for the psych evaluations. Antisocial, unwavering, yet willing to do anything to complete the mission. If Emmanuelle knew anything, it was that a person at that level of thinking understood how to hide their personality. Was Taina so psychotic that she was able to bend those test results, or was she truly not suffering from any disorders. Emmanuelle couldn’t tell, but she assumed the previous. She wanted to know, she wanted to find out. 

Maybe that was concerning, but Emmanuelle had always been indefinitely into learning about others. Six knew that, which was why it was important she kept her distance. 

Emmanuelle leaned over the table, gazing down at a photo of Taina, lightly tracing her finger over her face. She wanted to know everything about the Brazilian, and she definitely wanted to know why her and Vincente didn’t like each other. But the French woman faced the dilemma. How was she supposed to find out more about the mysterious woman who made it her job not to be friends with anyone or share any personal details? 

Emmanuelle would figure it out, or maybe she would just turn an eye. Was it really her business to be so interested in people who didn’t want to be looked into?

The rest of the day was spent in Elena’s lab, listening to the female gripe about Eliza. It was all the Spaniard ever seemed to talk about when they were modifying Clash’s shield. Emmanuelle was convinced Elena secretly had feelings for Eliza, but sometimes it was otherwise. The things she said were incredibly harsh, to the point Emmanuelle actually felt bad for Eliza. 

“You wouldn’t believe it Mel. She had the audacity to drop my black mirrors on the table when Six asked her to carry them. With those big arms, I know they were light work, yet she just tossed them down like they were worthless,” Elena spoke as she used pliers to reroute wires in the shield. 

“Maybe she didn’t mean to. They’re sturdy anyways Hélène. It’s not as if they would break or even dent,” Emmanuelle noted as she sighed, hearing a grumble come from her friend. 

“Well you know what. I could see it in her eyes. She is such a pinche-”

“Pichón, a word with Lena,” a voice sounded, the two females turning their heads to see Eliza standing in the opening of the lab. Elena’s mouth shut, eyes widening as Eliza entered, hands held behind her back professionally. 

“I’m sorry Eliza we’re actually working on Clash’s shield right now. Is there another time you could talk to-” Emmanuelle began to speak, watching as the redhead turned the handle of the blinds that covered the windows facing into the hallway. 

“Get out Emmanuelle,” Eliza cut her off, Emmanuelle’s brows furrowing as she began to open her mouth. Who did Eliza think she was? She couldn’t just speak to her like that. It wasn’t okay. 

The french woman wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn’t just let Eliza talk like that, but Elena was already pulling off her gloves, standing up for her friend. 

“Eliza, you can’t talk like that to Mel. You can’t just barge in here either, it’s not like you have command!” Elena spoke strongly as Eliza raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m your superior officer, and I need to talk to you. Now.” Eliza responded as she stepped forward, looking down at the fuming Spaniard. 

Elena stared at her, brows furrowed in anger as Emmanuelle sighed and got up from her stool. “I’ll just go,” Emmanuelle told them as Elena’s gaze softened. 

“Mel you really don’t have to,” she commented but Emmanuelle was already leaving out the door with her work bag, raising her hand as she shut the door behind her. 

The french woman sighed as she walked down the hallway, wondering why Eliza was such a pain in the ass. Even the two rivals had each other in a way, something Emmanuelle envied. She didn’t have many close friends. She was friendly to everyone, but she had only really connected with Elena who had her time devoted to hating Eliza. 

She just wanted someone who could hang out with her. It would be nice to have a training partner, someone to hug once in a while. Maybe someone to spend the night with. Emmanuelle stared at the hallway door in front of her, realizing just how lonely she felt. She shifted slightly, realizing her bag felt lighter than it should’ve. 

Emmanuelle opened it up, realizing she had left her shock drone in the lab. If she was going to work on it, she definitely needed it so she turned around, heading back to the lab. Eliza would just have to deal with the momentary interruption. Emmanuelle wondered what the two were even discussing. 

She reached for the handle, feeling it locked. Emmanuelle figured she must’ve locked it out of habit when she left. She fished the key out of her bag, turning it in the lock before she opened the lab door, her gaze slowly turning up. 

Her eyes widened, movements stopping at the sight in front of her. Elena was sat on the workbench, overalls pulled down to her hips, large breasts exposed. Emmanuelle swallowed roughly as she saw Eliza’s mouth wrapped around a pink nipple, key dropping from Emmanuelle’s hand in shock. 

The sound startled the two women, gazes immediately turning to the intruder. Emmanuelle felt like she couldn’t move as she stood there in shock, Eliza immediately arching her body over Elena’s to cover her nakedness. 

“Pichón!” Eliza exclaimed, face red with what the french woman assumed to be anger. Oh god, she was going to die. 

Finally the adrenaline kicked in and Emmanuelle immediately grabbed the key on the ground before she turned around and sprinted out of the lab, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

She ran until she was at her quarters, getting into her living space as quickly as possible. What had she just seen? Was that even real? Eliza and Elena couldn’t stand each other, and Emmanuelle had seen them going at it? No, that couldn’t be right. 

Emmanuelle set her bag down on the couch, shifting back and forth as she tried to clear the images from her head. It made her cringe and feel warm at the same time. They hated each other, yet the way Elena was hanging onto their leader, so romantically. The way Eliza immediately went to stand over Elena, it was somewhat...endearing. 

The french woman felt annoyed with herself for thinking such things. This was wrong. She shouldn't have seen what she did, yet she couldn’t deny the feeling of jealousy. Gustave had said maybe she should put herself out there. It had been years since she had any romance. 

Emmanuelle sighed as she grabbed her laptop, going to sit on her bed and work on her reports. There was the temptation to go onto a dating site, but Emmanuelle was much too polite for that. She didn’t want to do things online. She wanted the authentic experience. Her green eyes gazed at the screen of her laptop, realizing how stupid she sounded even to herself. Emmanuelle decided she needed to clear her mind, logging on to the laptop and proceeding to begin her reports. 

It could’ve been a few minutes, or a few hours, but Emmanuelle became consumed in her work and it wasn’t until it was dark that her eyes finally left the screen to see it raining outside. Well, now she knew it had been a few hours. 

The storm was most certainly brewing, thunder rumbling as Emmanuelle stood up from her bed, realizing how hungry she felt. It had been all day since she had eaten breakfast. The woman walked to the window, seeing a helicopter flying down to the base. She was confused as to who was arriving, but when she looked at the clock, she realized what was going on. Vincente and Taina, they were here. Six had said they’d be coming tomorrow, and technically it was tomorrow. 2 in the morning to be exact. 

Emmanuelle grabbed her umbrella and slid on her flats, leaving her quarters and walking down the hallway quickly. It didn’t take long to reach the helicopter pad, the vehicle just touching down as Emmanuelle arrived. Harry stood at the edge along with a few advisors. When he saw the French operator, he looked surprised. 

“Miss Pichón? It’s late, what are you doing here?” He asked as Emmanuelle held the umbrella over her body. 

“I was just finishing some work and I saw the helicopter,” Emmanuelle answered as she smiled, shivering slightly. She didn’t realize how cold it was going to be outside before. 

“At 2 in the morning? Pichón correct me if I’m wrong but I believe Six discussed work restrictions with you. 2 in the morning is a bit late…” Harry said as Emmanuelle waved it off. 

“Oh it’s nothing. It’s not like I do this every night. Please don’t tell Six.” 

Harry released a small laugh and shook his head, the group turning their attention to the soldiers leaving the helicopter. One was tall, and well, the second was nearly just as tall. Maybe Emmanuelle had gazed over Taina’s height in her file, but the female certainly wasn’t what she had expected. The male looked just as his picture did, although he was dressed much more casual. Taina on the other hand, she was dressed in her uniform. There seemed to be a lot of dirt on her, and what looked like blood? Her face was dirty, paint smeared off, and Emmanuelle realized she could actually see what she looked like. 

The french woman felt her gut twist in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. Taina was more beautiful than she ever could’ve anticipated. Emmanuelle felt like her heart dropped to her stomach as the agents grabbed their bags and began to approach Harry who was grinning. 

“Taina, Vincente, we’re so glad you’re here. Sorry about the weather, it’s definitely not ideal. This is FBI Advisor Collins and Rein, they are here to take you to your dorms and help you get settled,” Harry introduced the advisors as Emmanuelle gazed at Taina who was staring at Harry. Her gaze was unwavering, even Emmanuelle feeling the pressure of it as the agents shook hands with Harry, Collins, and Rein. “And of course, this is agent Pichón from GIGN. She’s our only operator awake currently so she came to see you two,” Harry chuckled as he raised his hand towards Emmanuelle. 

Vincente and Taina both looked to Emmanuelle, the male approaching the short female first. “Nice to meet you, agent Pichón,” he said, shaking her hand before moving to the side, beginning to talk to Harry. When Taina moved in front of Emmanuelle, the french woman felt her gut tighten, growing anxious. 

“It’s cold out here,” Taina noted, eyes observing Emmanuelle as the petite woman nodded her head. 

“I-uh...yeah. Came out on a spur,” Emmanuelle told her as she shifted back and forth anxiously. 

There was silence between them, just standing still as they looked at each other. Finally, Emmanuelle looked away nervously. She was so good at just watching people, observing their actions, but Taina was all too better at it. 

“Take my jacket. You can call me Taina,” she said bluntly, pulling her BOPE jacket off. Emmanuelle’s eyes widened as she looked back up, seeing the muscular shoulders and biceps that flexed as the jacket was removed. 

“Oh I couldn’t. You just have a tank top on-”

“What’s your name?” Taina cut her off, causing Emmanuelle’s cheeks to become red. Whether it was from the cold, or the fact Taina was being...friendly? Could it really be considered friendly? It was unexpected, but not endearing, but yet it was still nice? Emmanuelle couldn’t explain it. 

“Emmanuelle, my name is Emmanuelle,” the french woman answered as Taina brought her jacket around Emmanuelle’s body. It was still warm from being on Taina’s body and it took everything for Emmanuelle to not release a happy sigh. 

“Why are you up so late?” Taina questioned as Harry approached the two. 

“Sorry, don’t mean to interrupt the girl talk but we should head inside, especially since it’s raining. Advisor Rein will show you to your room Agent Pereira,” Harry spoke but Taina shook her head. 

She looked as if she were about to say something, but she stopped. “Affirmative,” she said strongly, turning away from Emmanuelle as the rain treaded all over her body. 

The group started to walk towards the quarters building, Emmanuelle following behind as she held the jacket to her body. It smelt of spice, like cinnamon, and Emmanuelle wondered what kind of perfume, or rather cologne it was. She liked it. 

Her gaze watched Taina from behind, seeing how she moved with strict posture. Emmanuelle tried not to focus too much on how her muscles shifted, but it was hard when she was directly behind the tall female. When they stopped at the doors, Taina’s head turned to the side quickly, catching Emmanuelle off guard. 

The Brazilian just gazed at her for a moment before she turned her head straight once more and they proceeded into the building. They walked until Emmanuelle saw her own quarters’ doors, stopping at the entrance. 

“Oh Taina, here’s your jacket,” Emmanuelle said as she pulled it off, watching as the group just kept walking, turning a corner and disappearing from view. Had they not heard her?

Emmanuelle gazed down at the jacket, figuring it would be polite of her to clean it before returning it, especially with the dirt on it. So the female entered her quarters and slid off her shoes, going to the small kitchenette to fix herself some coffee. She wasn’t sure why, but she slid the jacket back on, holding the collar to her nose as she filled the coffeemaker with water. 

She waited patiently as it brewed, noticing how her hands barely peeked out the bottom of the sleeves. Once the coffee was done, Emmanuelle took it to the couch, sipping slowly as she sat down and watched the rain continue to come down. She thought maybe she’d fall asleep, but it was quite the opposite. Usually coffee calmed her down, but now she was wired beyond belief. 

Emmanuelle realized she could utilize her energy to finally work on her shockdrone, since she was very sure Eliza and Elena were gone from the lab. At least she hoped they were. 

Emmanuelle put her bunny slippers on, heading out of the dorm and down the hallway. The lights were dimmed as usual, but she was surprised when she entered the work building, seeing the gym lights on. No one should’ve been awake at that unearthly time. Maybe someone had forgotten to turn the lights off. 

She entered the gym, hearing a punching sound coming from the boxing area. Emmanuelle turned the corner, eyes widening when she saw Taina kicking the punching bag, sending it flying back. The moment she was in the Brazilian’s peripheral, the agent stopped moving, holding the bag when it swung back at her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were in here. I just came to turn off the lights since it’s so late. Really late, like weirdly late, why are you here so late?” Emmanuelle asked nervously as Taina stared at her. It took everything in the french woman not to look at the sweat dripping down Taina’s body, or the fact she was in gym shorts and a sports bra. 

“You’re wearing my jacket,” Taina stated bluntly as Emmanuelle frowned, looking down at the jacket that was oversized on her smaller body. 

“Oh my god, yeah. I’m so sorry I tried to give it back but you didn’t hear me so then I figured I could wash it before returning it to you,” Emmanuelle answered as she started taking the jacket off. “I can just give it to you now if you want.”

“No, that’s okay. You’re obviously cold,” Taina told her as she slowly approached Emmanuelle, making the french operator shake her head. 

“Oh it’s not that cold, really I can just give it back now.”

“You didn’t answer my question before. Why are you awake?” Taina questioned as Emmanuelle gazed at her. The female was so quick to move on to different subjects, to ask so many questions without finishing others. Emmanuelle wondered if it was because of her background in interrogation. Was that what it was? 

“You do more asking than you do talking,” Emmanuelle noted as she looked up at the tall woman, met with an emotionless gaze from Taina. 

“I just like to know who I’m working with.”

“So you’ll be asking everyone questions like this?” 

Emmanuelle’s small rebuttal seemed to actually intrigue Taina, her lips slowly pulling up till there was a bit of a smile. “I’m just interested in why you’re so interested in me,” Taina stated as Emmanuelle’s cheeks grew more warm. 

“I’m not! I just like when we have new agents. I’m just as interested in Vincente as I am you,” Emmanuelle responded, watching as Taina turned away, nodding her head towards the weights area. 

“You didn’t even mutter a word to that idiota,” Taina noted as Emmanuelle followed the new agent towards the area, watching as Taina got down on the ground and began to stretch. 

“Well…” Emmanuelle didn’t know what to say. Was the french woman really that foolish? Did she honestly expect Taina to not be able to recognize such things. She reminded herself of what Six had said. No poking around. If Taina left Rainbow because Emmanuelle had tried to peer to much into her life, it wouldn’t be pretty for the frenchie. 

“So answer my question, why are you so interested in me?” Taina repeated as Emmanuelle tried to tear her eyes away from the woman’s muscular body. Watching her move in those stretches, especially her hips ones. It created unnecessary tension in her gut. 

Emmanuelle struggled to remember the last time she had been so...horny. That word felt foreign to her. She usually ignored the desire for sex, but after seeing Elena and Eliza, and now seeing a fit Brazilian just sprawling out in front of her, those feelings were becoming much stronger. 

She couldn’t act on them of course. Emmanuelle was much too shy. They didn’t even know each other. Taina wasn’t even gay probably. It would just be weird. They worked together. 

The reasons sounded in the french woman’s head as she stared off into blank space, forgetting what Taina had even said. She felt a nudge at her leg and she looked down, seeing the woman looking up at her. 

“I’ll answer the question if you show me how the silent step works,” Emmanuelle ultimated, causing Taina to smile once more. She stood up from the ground, dangerously close to Emmanuelle as she released a snicker. 

“You were looking into my file,” she spoke simply as Emmanuelle blushed furiously. 

“No! Six told us that was your special ability!” Emmanuelle attempted to cover her ass, seeing that Taina only shook her head. 

“But you looked, didn’t you.” 

“No….” 

“You’re lying. I can tell. That’s why you’re so interested, isn’t it? Because you looked through my file,” Taina insisted as Emmanuelle broke her gaze and turned away. 

“You’re an asshole,” Emmanuelle grumbled. 

“Go turn off the lights.” 

“What?” The french woman grew confused as she looked up once more to the brazilian. 

“I’ll show you how it works. I know I’m an interesting person. Everyone wants to know more about me. So you didn’t really answer my question, because I could tell the moment I got off the helicopter. So turn off the lights, we’ll put some night vision goggles on, and then we’ll see if you can hear me coming,” Taina spoke, making Emmanuelle uneasy. 

“I just wanted to know. Not to play some game,” Emmanuelle noted as Taina grabbed the goggles from a gear locker. 

“Are you really turning me down right now? What better do you have to do?” 

“Well I was actually on my way to get my shock drone.”

“Come on Emmanuelle, live a little. Don’t you like to hunt your prey?” Taina questioned as she approached the short female, sliding the goggles onto her head. “Nice bunny slippers by the way.” 

“No, I don’t. But Eliza Cohen does. You guys will get along excellently, maybe I should go wake her up,” Emmanuelle said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, causing Taina to lean down a bit, leveling their sights. 

“You’re agitated because I saw through you, aren’t you? You’re not used to it.” 

“I don’t know what you-“ 

“I’m an interrogator. It’s my job to know…and maybe I looked through your file too after I got here,” Taina added as Emmanuelle felt her muscles relax a bit. 

“Why don’t we get on with your game?” 

“Of course. I’ll turn off the lights, you go hide, and I’ll find you. If you see me in front of you, hit me and I lose.” 

“How do you win then?” Emmanuelle asked curiously. 

“I have to come from behind, unnoticed,” Taina answered. 

The french woman felt a bit uneasy as she nodded. She was doing this for scientific purposes. She needed to remember that. “I’m not very fond of the dark,” Emmanuelle noted as Taina went to the light switch. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m here with you.” 

The lights turned off after that and Emmanuelle breathed deeply, beginning to move through the large gym. It was a whole warehouse. There was no way she could find Emmanuelle, right? 

The french woman moved through until she heard the echo of Taina’s voice. “Ready?!” She called out. 

“Ready!” Emmanuelle said, voice a little too high with fear as she moved to a different spot so Taina couldn’t find her from her voice. 

It was a few moments of constant fear, trying to listen for footsteps, ending up only being able to hear her own. Emmanuelle was terrified. She didn’t like being alone in the dark, not one bit, especially if she was being hunted by someone else. At one point she heard extremely light patters of feet, quick enough to be running. It caused her to sit still completely, not wanting Taina to know where she was. 

After some time she hoped it was clear as she couldn’t see anything moving, turning a corner of a workout machine. 

She felt the warm breath before she even heard the movements. Plastic training knife against her neck in a mere second before she was being taken to the ground. 

The position she had been put in echoed with a slap through the gym, Emmanuelle staring through the goggles at a pleased Taina who was on top of her. She blushed as she looked up at the woman. 

She could smell the cinnamon scent even more now, senses tingling with delight. Taina was sweaty from working out, but Emmanuelle didn’t care. She looked good despite it. 

The action was rather unwarranted. Taina holding a knife to her neck, leaning closer and closer. Were they really about to kiss? Taina was leaning so close that Emmanuelle’s body tingled with desire, convinced it was going to happen. Her eyes closed, lips puckering slightly, but there was nothing. 

“What are you doing?” Taina asked, voice a bit weirded out as Emmanuelle opened her eyes to see Taina looking down at her. 

“I uh...what are you doing?!” The female retorted. 

“I put you in an interrogation position. What the hell did you think I was doing? Did you think I was going to kiss you?” Taina questioned, the weight of the female’s body no longer feeling so nice as Emmanuelle became embarrassed beyond belief. 

“No! Of course not!” Emmanuelle replied as she felt her heart beating extremely quick. 

“Why were you puckering your lips then?” 

“I wasn’t!” 

There was silence between them and Emmanuelle watched as Taina removed the french woman’s goggles, Emmanuelle no longer able to see. All she could feel was Taina on top of her, holding a knife to her neck loosely. How could she have been so stupid? Of course this was an interrogation form. 

“Did you want me to kiss you?” Taina’s voice sounded after awhile, causing even more eternal panic in Emmanuelle’s head. 

“Well, I mean-“ The french woman began to speak, wanting to tell her yes before she was cut off. 

“I don’t do romance. I am here on business only. I don’t have lovers. I am not interested in taking any anytime soon,” Taina said coldly, getting up and walking away without another word. 

Emmanuelle felt her bottom lip quiver. It wasn’t that she expected Taina to do romance, especially with her. But the sudden coldness did not feel nice, in fact it hurt Emmanuelle’s feelings to a point she didn’t feel okay anymore. It was mostly the embarrassment. The embarrassment that she had thought they would kiss when she had literally just put her in a position to extract information. 

Emmanuelle’s body felt heavy as she went to sit up, sniffling as the lights came on and she heard the door closing, signifying Taina’s departure. 

That had not gone as planned. 

Emmanuelle looked around, breathing deeply as she calmed herself before standing. She most definitely needed to forget that had happened, and hope that Taina would also forget. 

When she headed towards the exit, the jacket caught her gaze. Taina hadn’t taken it, yet she had put the goggles right on top of it. Emmanuelle didn’t understand. She had been cruel, yet she still left it, not to mention she refused to let Emmanuelle return it. The french woman looked down at the coat, picking it up and rubbing her thumb over the collar. She held it to her body and put the goggles away before leaving the gym and turning the lights off. 

She’d wash it and then take it to Taina and apologize for what had happened. Emmanuelle wasn’t sure how she would forget about her embarrassment, but she’d have to push it away in order to talk to Taina again. 

That night was a fest of eternal regret for what she had done, laying awake till the sun came up and it was time to go to the lab. 

Emmanuelle kept the jacket hung in her closet, wondering why Taina had her so interested. When the female questioned her, she wished she knew the exact answer. Of course she was just intrigued because Taina was very secretive, but it was more than that. She didn’t even know much about her yet, but Emmanuelle couldn’t deny the attraction. Taina was beautiful and masculine in the most perfect way. Emmanuelle didn’t want to say it was a crush, but it certainly was. 

She sighed at those thoughts, getting dressed in black combat pants along with a tight navy blue knit long sleeve. She tied her combat boots, choosing to dress in her comfortable training gear since they had team training at nine. Emmanuelle headed down to the kitchen at 6:30, finding it relatively empty except for Vincente and Seamus. 

“Good morning,” Emmanuelle greeted the two of them, going to toast a croissant for breakfast. She found them in the bag that Julien had bought, also seeing her baguettes in the bread basket. 

“Top of the day to ya Emma,” Seamus spoke as he raised his coffee cup towards her, offering a smile. 

VIncente spared a glance from the newspaper in his hands, his face conveying more emotion than that of his comrade Taina. “Bom dia,” he said as Emmanuelle fixed her breakfast before heading to the lab. She held her plate along with her work bag, entering quietly. She switched the lights on along with the switch for the engines, the lab humming to life. 

Emmanuelle smiled softly, going to her workbench and beginning to modify her shock drone. 

It was a few hours of silence by herself before the doors opened and Elena entered, causing Emmanuelle to stare at her drone, not wanting to look at her friend.  
“Buenos dias,” Elena greeted as she came and sat next to Emmanuelle on a stool, shifting back and forth. “You going to look at me?”

“Coucou, how did you sleep? You’re very late compared to usual,” Emmanuelle noted, still not looking at Elena. 

“I was...busy,” Elena murmured, placing a hand on Emmanuelle’s shoulder. “About yesterday, I’m sorry you had to see that. I didn’t think you’d be coming back Mel.”

“You’re sleeping with Eliza,” Emmanuelle stated simply. 

“No Mel. Well, yes, but it’s more than that,” Elena told her as she sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. We haven’t told anyone.”

“You mean you’ve been faking hating her and being mean to her. How long has this been going on for?” Emmanuelle questioned. 

“After operation Blue Orion...things were worse between us than they had been since the moment we met. She came to me a few weeks after and confessed her feelings. Ever since then, I’ve just continued to pretend to hate her, when we’ve been together all this time,” Elena exclaimed as she sighed, unbuttoning the pocket of her overalls. Emmanuelle finally turned her head towards Elena, watching as the older female pulled out a photo and held it closer to Emmanuelle. 

It was the two on a beach, obviously together, obviously happy. Emmanuelle sighed as she looked at Elena, nodding her head. “I’m happy for you, really. That's great. I won’t tell anyone,” Emmanuelle spoke to her as Elena’s gaze widened. The spaniard reached out her hand, lightly pressing her thumb near Emmanuelle’s eye. 

“Ai, mijita. You have bags under your eyes. Did you not sleep?” Elena asked as Emmanuelle debated whether or not to tell her what happened. She frowned, lip quivering once before Elena leaned closer. “Oh Emmanuelita, come here,” Elena spoke, pulling Emmanuelle into a motherly hug.  
Emmanuelle broke down, explaining everything that happened, how embarrassed she felt about the kiss, or lack therefore of, and how she had been excited to get to know Taina more. Elena held her the whole time, listening to what the female had to say before she explained that sometimes people weren’t social in the same ways. Emmanuelle knew that, but it didn’t make it hurt any less when Taina had spoken so coldly to her. 

“For what it’s worth. You’re the only one who has even spoken to her so far. Vincente has made his rounds. Zofia saw her earlier outside but she didn’t talk at all and hasn’t greeted anyone. She seems to like you, or at least tolerate you if she was actually talking to you,” Elena noted with a small smile as Emmanuelle started laughing, a different thought coming to mind. “What’s so funny?”

“Sorry this just feels weird after I saw Eliza with her head in the same spot,” Emmanuelle laughed as she lifted her head, rubbing her eyes. “She seems protective over you, it was actually kind of cute,”Emmanuelle noted as Elena smiled. 

“Yes. We had a very long talk about why she wouldn’t be attacking you for seeing my chichis.”

“Chichis,” the french woman repeated the word, making Elena glad to see her friend was laughing and seeming to feel better. “Boobs.”

“Yes you pendeja,” Elena rolled her eyes. “Maybe you could try talking to her at training. You ready to head down?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Emmanuelle agreed as the women stood up and began leaving the lab. “Since you weren’t here earlier, I went ahead and changed some functioning components to Clash’s shield. It should have a quicker acceleration now for the output.”

“Nice job, I- ow,” Elena groaned quietly as Emmanuelle raised an eyebrow. “Lo siento, it was just...a long night, a bit sore.”

“Jesus, now I know why you would come in barely able to walk some mornings,” Emmanuelle cringed as the friends made their way to the training building on base. Most of the team was gathered, talking to each other in small groups. Emmanuelle noticed Grace holding onto Ela’s bicep tightly, eyes trained on Taina who was away from everyone. 

“It’s nothing to worry about Grace. She seems nice,” Ela spoke as Grace shook her head and pressed her face into Ela’s shoulder. 

“She’s terrifying. I don’t want to get interrogated by her,” Grace voiced her fears, causing Ela to sigh and shake her head. 

“I promise I won’t let that happen.”

“You’re going to be on her team!” 

“If you’re downed, I’ll put you out, okay?” 

“Then I lose!”

“Baby there’s nothing I can do to help you win if you’re downed. I’m not gonna shoot her. Okay? The most I can is just put you out,” Ela said to Grace who had completely turned her body into Ela’s. 

“Those are some nice best friends,” Seamus spoke, swinging his hammer around as Zofia rolled her eyes. 

“You’re the dumbest man I’ve ever met. Eh, actually maybe second to the father of my child,” Zofia elbowed him in his ribs causing Seamus to look at her in confusion. Their argument broke out and Emmanuelle disregarded what was going on after that, smiling slightly as she saw Taina meet eyes with her. 

Emmanuelle began to walk towards her but was cut off by Eliza moving in front of her and going to Taina. 

“What is she doing?” Emmanuelle asked Elena but the Spaniard shrugged simply. 

“I have no idea,” Elena answered as they stood away from the women. They watched the redhead leader stand in front of Taina. The woman was unphased by the skull makeup, and no words were exchanged between the two. They just stared at each other. Finally Eliza lifted her arm and the two gave a standard military shake. Taina’s gaze was stern, and Emmanuelle assumed the same of Eliza’s although she had sunglasses on. 

“Operators, we will start with our standard 5v5 training in the designated buildings. Your teams have been put on the missions boards along with which training building you’ll be in. Please take your places agents,” Harry spoke over the comm system as everyone simultaneously turned on the STIM Suits they wore for combat training. The large group separated into their smaller teams after looking at the mission board. 

Emmanuelle joined her team, looking around at all of them. 

“Dokkaebi, Buck, Ash, Glaz, and Twitch, gear looking good. You have an objective of securing a hostage. Your enemy counterparts have orders to stop you of course. You will be facing roamers Pulse and Caveira so be cautious,” Harry spoke as he approached them. “Ash has a winning streak, top ranked on the board. Let’s make it happen again.”

He grinned at everyone but the team seemed indifferent to the director in training, instead taking their places. When the alarm sounded, the team advanced to the building, Emmanuelle deciding to enter through the basement, a ways away from the second floor objective. 

Emmanuelle hit down the barricade, hopping through and beginning to move to the stairs. 

She swore she saw it in the corner of her eye, someone sitting in the corner of a room, but when she turned back around, there was absolutely nothing. It shouldn’t have been so easy, and Emmanuelle hated herself for what happened next. The bullet pierced her back and suddenly the stim suit was forcing her down. 

“Team, I am downed. Repeat, I am downed on basement level near south stairs,” Emmanuelle relayed into her comms. 

“Copy Twitch. Who downed you?” Ash said, Twitch seeing her teammate’s live ping heading to the stairs. 

“I have no idea…” Twitch spoke as she crawled to a doorway as best as she could. She waited patiently, seeing someone come out of a dark corner. She had assumed it would be Caveira, but she saw a tall man instead. 

“You look disappointed to see me,” Pulse spoke as he held his heartbeat sensor, causing Twitch to glare. 

“Coochieman,” Twitch murmured beneath her breath. “Nice to see you actually have enough confidence to roam with someone else here,” Twitch spoke strongly, hoping she could waste Pulse’s time. 

“You frenchies, never very nice,” he responded as he began to put his sensor away and grab his pistol. 

The firing rounds came fast and quick, the man’s head becoming red with fake blood pellets as he fell backwards, the alarm sounding of the opposing team losing a teammate. 

Ash came into view, causing Twitch to sigh in relief. “Be more careful Twitch,” Ash spoke as she helped the GIGN operator up. “How did you let him get behind you?”

“I don’t even know in all honesty. Thank you,” Twitch answered as she held her weapon. 

“You seem off. Don’t let it bring the team down,” Ash noted before she began walking upstairs, Twitch sighing quietly as she followed the squad leader. 

The match wasn’t very hard, not when Ash blasted into objective with her smoke and flash bangs and disappeared with the hostage in a matter of seconds. The redhead was almost in the clear, and then she came out of nowhere. Twitch swore they had it in the bag, but Caveira appeared from the side, sliding across the ground in front of Ash, her pistol trained at the female. 

All it took was one hit to the head, another to Buck’s face, barely enough time for Twitch to dive to the side into a room. The alarm was very loud, sounding two times. A 3v5, not that bad right? At least Twitch tried to convince herself of that. 

“Dokkaebi come in. Where are you? I’m on the first floor near the entrance in the main hall. Caveira took out Buck and Ash but I got to the side. I don’t know where she is,” Twitch whispered into her comms as she moved through the room and down a side hallway. 

“Twitch, this is Glaz. I have sights on the hostage through the front door. I am approaching,” the Russian spoke as Twitch opened her mouth, the siren sounding before she could tell him to stop. 

Twitch suspected they would be watching the main hall now, waiting for someone to take the bait and grab the hostage. She needed to be smarter with this one. 

“Dokk, come in,” Twitch spoke as she peeked around a corner, looking up and around to see the female’s live ping. “Why aren’t you moving? Dokkaebi, come in now. Dokkaebi,” Twitch said, beginning to get worried as she moved towards the stairs. 

“Shh, Twitch I have to be quiet,” the Korean’s voice was finally heard, making Twitch release a small sigh of relief. 

“Don’t approach main hall. They're watching it. We need to play this smart,” Twitch alerted her, head turning at a split second when she heard a creak of a wooden plank behind her. 

She came face to face with Caveira, the knife moving swiftly to her neck as Twitch became placed against the wall, only having enough reflex to press her f12 partially against Caveira’s gut. The Brazilian was unamused, knowing the angle wasn’t great enough to be shot into her gut, only her side. 

“Aren’t you going to slit my throat now?” Twitch questioned as she stared at the face of the devil. 

“No, I’m going to give my teammates this intel,” Caveira spoke, Twitch attempting to swiftly bang her head against Caveira’s. The blow she landed wasn’t very heavy, causing the Brazilian to release a small chuckle. Twitch lifted her gun, firing as quick as possible only for Taina to disarm her in a matter of a second. 

Twitch went for her pistol and Caveira kicked it from her hand, smirking playfully as she raised her fists. “What are you doing? Why don't you just kill me?” Twitch questioned. 

“I just wanted to see you try to escape the inevitable,” Caveira noted before she was taking Twitch back down to the floor, the same position they had been in hours earlier. 

It hurt to be slapped against the wooden floors, the red signal flashing on her viewer that their positions had been compromised when Caveira clicked the button on her vest. 

The siren sounded, Twitch knowing that the other operators had rushed Dokkaebi with no chance of escape. She had already lost, but Caveira just wanted to see her struggle beneath her. 

“Just do it, stab me and take the win,” Twitch spoke lightly as Caveira hovered over her, staring into her eyes. 

The Brazilian said nothing and Twitch felt the same feeling in her stomach she had at the gym. The desire to press her lips against Caveira’s. It wasn’t going to happen probably, but she was close enough to do it. 

Twitch looked back at her, managing to free a hand from beneath Caveira’s body. The female didn’t seem to care, knowing she just had to slice and it would be over. 

Twitch pushed her own mask up, exposing her lower face, breathing deeply as she moved her hand to Caveira’s head next. She pulled the tall female down without warning, lips pressing together softly. 

Caveira seemed to freeze, open eyes slowly becoming closed till her lips moved back against Twitch’s. It wasn’t long, not before Caveira slit her throat and the round was over. 

That was how it ended. Both Emmanuelle’s desire to see the female, and to even show her face at the base. 

They did not talk for weeks after that moment, and Taina did everything in her power to stay away from the female. 

It hurt more than it should’ve for Emmanuelle to see Taina partially warming up to some people, but leaving immediately whenever Emmanuelle entered a room. She understood what she did was wrong, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Whenever she opened her closet and saw the jacket hanging there, she wondered what would’ve happened if she just would’ve kept her mouth shut. She wouldn’t have gone to the helicopter, she would’ve met Taina as everyone else had, and that would be that. They probably wouldn’t have even spoken. 

Emmanuelle realized something after countless nights of no sleep and too much coffee. Taina had made the decision to talk to her, to not ignore her or not want to say more than a greeting that night. She was interested in her the moment she departed from the helicopter. She refused for Emmanuelle to return the jacket. This wasn’t fair. Maybe Taina didn’t like her, but she had been friendly on her own terms, and it just wasn’t fair that she was treating Emmanuelle in such a way without any question. It made Emmanuelle annoyed, enough so that she marched down to Taina’s dorm one day with the jacket that had been clean for weeks, just hanging there. 

Emmanuelle couldn’t explain the rage she felt, the annoyment when she knocked her fist against Taina’s door. There was no answer, but the french woman was more determined than that. 

“Taina, I know you’re in there. We need to talk and you need to take this damn jacket back. I’m sorry I kissed you and if that made you uncomfortable but I am sick of seeing you completely ignore me as if I am nothing!” Emmanuelle voiced her feelings, feeling the emotions brewing inside of her. 

There was no response, causing Emmanuelle to only feel more mad. 

“You know what? Fine! Be that way, I’ll-”

Emmanuelle was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, the female turning her head to see an unimpressed Zofia standing in the hallway. “Oh I, uh. I didn’t think anyone was in here,” Emmanuelle noted as Zofia crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Pereira is not here Pichón. She left two days ago on a mission,” Zofia stated as her gaze dropped to the jacket in Emmanuelle’s hands. “Are you romantically involved with her?”

“What? No. That’s crazy,” Emmanuelle shrugged it off, watching as Zofia walked closer. 

“You said you kissed her.”

“Oh...I didn’t know you heard that….” Emmanuelle murmured as Zofia raised an eyebrow. 

“You weren’t exactly quiet. Regardless, she is not here. I would appreciate it if you could keep your babbling to a minimum in public places such as hallways,” Zofia requested and Emmanuelle cleared her throat, nodding her head immediately. 

“Of course. I’m so sorry. I’ll just be heading back to my quarters.”

Zofia gave a stern nod before she continued down the hallway, stopping after a few well placed steps. Emmanuelle gazed at the Polish woman, not sure why she had stopped. It was a moment of cautious wait before Zofia spoke. “She asked about you before she left,” the brunette stated as Emmanuelle felt her heart drop. 

“She asked about me?” Emmanuelle asked quietly as she shifted back and forth. 

“Yes. She wanted to know how you were doing. It was the first time she spoke to me, and she asked about you,” Zofia continued. “Do what you will with that.” 

Emmanuelle couldn’t stop the small smile from forming as Zofia continued walking, leaving the petite female to turn back to her dorm and enter. She looked down at the jacket, yawning as she felt the overcoming tiredness from missing so much sleep. 

She slowly walked to her bed, shutting the blinds before she laid down. Maybe Taina was finally ready to talk. 

Emmanuelle pulled the jacket around her body, curling up as she yawned once more. Something felt all too comfortable about laying there with it, smelling the faint scent of Taina. 

It didn’t take long until Emmanuelle was out, finally getting a decent rest. 

Waiting for someone who had decided to ignore you for weeks on end wasn’t a delight. Especially when Emmanuelle had no idea when they were coming back. 

The mission seemed simple enough, but then there went Harry and Six, picking off people one by one to join the original squad. When Elena left instead of her, it became painfully obvious that maybe Emmanuelle wasn’t as good a soldier as she thought she was. It was nothing against Elena, but Emmanuelle was almost always called for field duty if tech was needed, not Elena who spent most of her time in the lab. 

It became lonely after that, Emmanuelle being the only one in her lab only for Monika to stop by once in a while. For someone who thrived off of discussing technical ideas, having no one to talk to was starting to get seriously irritating. 

Emmanuelle found herself rebooting her AI project after another two days of absence from her friends, having been interested in it for years. She was making great progress, all until she struggled to program the AI’s ability for understanding human reasoning. 

Robots were perfect in that way. They couldn’t understand the flaws that human choice creates, so Emmanuelle abandoned it for the time being. But maybe it would be a good project to keep her distracted. After all, it wasn’t like she had anything better to do. 

Emmanuelle sat at the desktop platform, powering the server on as she waited patiently. Her hand wrapped around the mug of coffee she had, taking a small sip as she looked around the lab. 

“Welcome to your user interface Emmanuelle. We haven’t spoken in three years,” a voice sounded, causing Emmanuelle to flinch, forgetting entirely about how the AI sounded. She looked to the desktop, staring at the humanistic face that was watching her. 

“RHEA, you still work,” Emmanuelle stated simply as she sipped more of her coffee, snuggling into the blanket around her shoulders. 

“Yes. Although I haven’t been powered on for a long duration, I still work because I am a figment of technological advances. My codes and analogs continue to still function,” the AI said, causing Emmanuelle to chuckle lightly and roll her eyes. 

“Just as straightforward as ever,” Emmanuelle muttered.

“I sense sarcasm.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Would you like me to open your last altered code formula for further continuation?”

“Remind me what it was?” 

“Three years ago, you stopped further work on your code formula to program sympathy and empathy into my userface. The code is incomplete.” 

Emmanuelle sighed lightly before she nodded her head. “Sure, open it up.” 

She watched as multiple files opened, spreading over the three desktop screens. Strings of code that once seemed so familiar to Emmanuelle now almost looked completely foreign. Had it really been that long since she had done her own programming? 

Emmanuelle brought her notebook closer, taking a pencil into her hand to work on the formulas she’d need to look into. “Rhea, you face a dilemma. A father has chosen to steal bread in order to feed his family, breaking the law. Why might someone argue he was justified in doing this?” Emmanuelle asked aloud as she began to write out new ideas in the notebook. 

“Incorrect, there is no possibility of his actions being justified,” the AI answered as Emmanuelle shook her head. “I sense your distaste with my answer.”

“He stole in order to feed his family. Imagine they could’ve died if he had not,” Emmanuelle reasoned, looking over her former codes. 

“You asked this question three years and four months ago. My answer has not changed. I am not able to compute your logic, or lack of therefore.”

Emmanuelle sighed as she tapped her pen against her chin. She worked with her notes, modifying old errors she hadn’t noticed before. She had learned a lot in the past few years. “A different scenario, someone...has feelings for someone else who has actively ignored her. Maybe her feelings aren’t even valid. The person she likes is kind of crazy. What should the person do?” 

“Your attempt to mask your identity with someone and her is not deceiving.” 

“The technology that will change the world they said,” Emmanuelle muttered as she rolled her eyes, gazing at the new formula she had written. “Okay, regardless. What do you think the solution is?”

“One moment, accessing operator files. Are you referring to agent Taina Pereira, BOPE interrogator. Birthday October 15, 1989. 5’10”-”

“Yes, yes. Whatever. It doesn’t matter who.” 

“Accessing BOPE evaluations. Agent is of extreme danger, proceed with caution, not fit for romantic relations.”

“Okay, that’s just ridiculous RHEA. Answer the damn question.”

“I don’t appreciate your hostility,” RHEA noted. “In your situation, you should stay away from Agent Pereira as she is psychologically unfit to handle personal connections.”

“No. RHEA, just tell me if I should leave her alone or talk to her.”

“Target is dangerous. Do not proceed.” 

Emmanuelle sighed, pushing her head against the table. “That is not the point.”

“All I understand is the information my system obtains. I am incapable of understanding your logic,” the system spoke as Emmanuelle closed her eyes, nodding her head. 

“I know. You’re not programmed to do so. I have to figure this out,” Emmanuelle said quietly as she began to work once more after lifting her head. She was glad Elena wasn’t there, as she didn’t want anyone seeing her actually talking to an incomplete AI about person problems. 

That day was spent running many codes, building the programming. When Emmanuelle ran her test strip, she met the same issues she had three years ago and it almost caused her to stop once more. But she didn’t, she kept working instead. 

It was about 6 when Monika appeared in the lab doorway, knocking her fist against the door. “Hey,” she spoke, entering with a plate of some sushi in her hand. 

“Oh hi Monika,” Emmanuelle greeted as she sat up straight, releasing a small yawn. 

“I haven’t seen you all day. I figured you would be here,” Monika noted as she slid the plate down in front of Emmanuelle. “Seamus cooked some creamy potato stew for everyone, but I figured you’d prefer something more light, like usual. Have you eaten at all today?”

“No, I haven’t. Thank you so much,” Emmanuelle answered as she picked up the chopsticks, sticking a piece of sushi in her mouth. She ate the piece, nodding as Monika patted her head. “This is really good.”

“Masaru made some before he left,” Monika replied as she sat down next to the french operator. 

“Left?”

“Yeah, sorry I was just getting to that. Him and Yumi were called back to Japan by the SAT for national matters,” Monika explained as she gazed at Emmanuelle, noticing the concentrated expression the female held. “What are you working on?”

“RHEA,” Emmanuelle stated. 

“Wow really? You quit that years ago. That was before we were even in Rainbow. When we had met in Berlin,” Monika noted as Emmanuelle chuckled lightly. 

“Still just as broken as before,” Emmanuelle mentioned, watching as Monika leaned closer, laying her head on the french woman’s shoulder. 

“Just because I cannot interpret the answer to your issues regarding Agent Pereira does not mean I am broken,” the AI suddenly spoke, causing Emmanuelle’s gaze to widen. 

“Issues regarding Pereira? What’s the robot talking about?” Monika questioned. 

“I am not a robot Miss Weiss. I am an artificial intelligence system.” 

“Whatever. What is it talking about Emmanuelle?” Monika asked once more. 

“Um. Nothing that important,” Emmanuelle lied as she ate another piece of sushi. 

“Your face is turning red,” Monika noted as she scrunched her eyebrows. 

“Listen, I have a small crush on Taina okay? That’s all. The AI knows now. I don’t know if I should tell her or not,” Emmanuelle said quietly. 

“You should not. She is a high threat-” The AI began to speak before Emmanuelle turned off the volume. 

“Well then….she’s, she’s an interesting one. I’d imagine having feelings for someone like that is hard. Someone cold, careless, only talks about work,” Monika said as she gazed down at her watch. 

“You still like Eliza?” Emmanuelle asked, feeling bad for her friend now that she knew Eliza wasn’t single. 

“I thought maybe she liked me. She actually smiled at me the other day, until I realized she was looking past me at Elena. Maybe she was just unfocused. She hates Elena. There’s no reason she’d be...smiling at her,” Monika explained as Emmanuelle tried not to say anything that would sell the couple out. 

“Well, you know. I’m pretty sure Eliza is into older women so I wouldn’t take her coldness personally,” Emmanuelle answered, realizing how stupid that sounded. 

“Well I am five years older than her!” Monika replied, Emmanuelle’s eyes widening even more. Oh fuck, that was not how that was supposed to work. 

Emmanuelle didn’t know what to say without getting Monika’s hopes up or just acting awkward so instead she turned the volume back on, thinking maybe RHEA would have something to say. 

“Accessing security cameras from Friday at 8:30 AM, Elena Maria Alvarez leaving Eliz-” Emmanuelle immediately turned the volume off once more, turning towards Monika. 

“You know what Monika. I need to go back to my quarters and grab some old paperwork. Want to come with me?” Emmanuelle asked and Monika smiled, nodding her head. 

“Sure. Why was the AI talking about Elena though? That sounded important,” Monika began to note as Emmanuelle got up and grabbed her hand, pulling the German woman out of the lab. 

“Oh nothing, nothing at all. Silly AI, must’ve been a coding error,” Emmanuelle answered as they left, beginning to walk to Emmanuelle’s room. When they entered, Monika stood still next to the couch, eyes to the french woman’s bed. 

“Why do you have a BOPE jacket?” Monika questioned as Emmanuelle’s heart stopped, gaze turning towards her own bed. She had forgotten it was there, now being picked up by the German woman. “Pereira,” she read the badge, causing Emmanuelle’s face to turn red as Monika slowly looked up, meeting the woman’s gaze. “This is Taina’s jacket.” 

“She won’t let me return it,” Emmanuelle said, heart beating quickly, feeling strange inside when she gazed at Monika holding the jacket. It wasn’t even hers, yet she didn’t like seeing someone else holding it. 

Emmanuelle walked forward, taking the jacket from Monika before she hung it up in her closet. 

“Does she stay here or something?” Monika asked and Emmanuelle frowned as she slid her hand across the jacket. 

“No, of course not. That would be inappropriate,” Emmanuelle answered. She wished Taina did, but obviously that was not the case for everything. 

“We haven’t talked for weeks. She just lent me her jacket one time and she hasn’t let me return it. Believe me, I’ve tried to,” Emmanuelle spoke as she shut the closet and turned around. “Anyways, here’s my files. They should help a lot with the AI development,” she stated as she opened a file cabinet and retrieved the papers as said, already thinking about what she needed to change. 

The rest of the day was spent in the lab, Monika staying until 9 PM before she said she needed to sleep. Emmanuelle said she would be going to bed too, but she stayed the whole night until she fell asleep on her desk. 

The next day was the same, and the one after that, and the one after that one too. It was just continuous work on the AI. The only time Emmanuelle left was to shower and sometimes get food. Her quarters became vacant except for the daily clothes change and one particular night, the BOPE jacket. Emmanuelle had been feeling colder than usual, regardless of her blanket, so she put the jacket on and headed to the lab. 

It was another full day of work, finally seeing progress with the AI components. There was still more to do of course, and Emmanuelle fell asleep another time at her desk once more. 

It was earlier than usual, but the sleepiness was enough to pull her into a slumber. If it was quiet enough, Emmanuelle could fall asleep anywhere, especially if she was exhausted, which was definitely how she had felt the last weeks. 

When she woke up, it wasn’t because of the natural urge or alarm however. 

The equipment was powered off, the lab dark except for a few night lights. Emmanuelle could feel a hand in her hair, hushed voices speaking as she tried to open her eyes more, failing all together when the pads of fingers lightly massaged her scalp. 

“Gracias Elena, I appreciate it,” a voice spoke, sounding raspy and tired. 

“Ah por nada Taina. If she’s not in her room this late, then she’s always here. She looks asleep though,” Emmanuelle heard Elena speak, barely making out the woman through her squinted, blurry vision. 

“I see, boa noite. Nice job in the field earlier by the way,” the female responded and Elena nodded, turning and leaving the lab. 

Emmanuelle laid there, head pressed against her hands beneath her face, blinking a few times as she tried to wake up more. She felt Taina move her hand from Emmanuelle’s dark hair, sitting down on the stool next to her. She leaned down a bit, Emmanuelle’s eyes finally opening all the way. 

“Hey,” Taina spoke lightly, expression tired as she gazed at Emmanuelle. 

“Is this a dream?” Emmanuelle murmured tiredly as Taina lightly pressed her hand to the french woman’s cheek. 

“You seem like one,” Taina muttered beneath her breath as she caressed Emmanuelle’s face gently. 

“Quelle?” Emmanuelle answered, eyebrows furrowing as she kept her head laid on the desk, trying to ignore how nice it felt to have Taina touch her face. 

“Nothing, why are you down here instead of your room?”

“Why are you down here?”

Taina sighed lightly, looking around the lab as she thought of what to say. Eventually Emmanuelle lifted her head, sitting up and facing Taina. The Brazilian removed her hand from the brunette’s face, looking at her chest. “You’re wearing my jacket,” she noted faintly. 

“Why did you ignore me for weeks?” Emmanuelle questioned sternly, causing Taina to tap her foot against the ground nervously. If Taina wanted to avoid her questions like before, Emmanuelle would do the same. But she wasn’t quitting on this one. She needed to know. 

“You scared me, when you kissed me that day. I...I’ve never done that before. I mean I’ve kissed people before...but that felt different. I’ve never felt...something like that,” Taina murmured as her leg bounced up and down. “I told you I didn’t do romance, and I don’t Emmanuelle. I don’t get to know people. I don’t even tell them my name.”

Taina’s attempt to explain herself caused Emmanuelle to just sit there with a dumbfounded expression, trying to process what Taina was saying. 

“What I’m trying to explain is, you scared me because it felt real, and I...I liked it Emmanuelle. But I am not experienced with this stuff and I don’t want to rush anything. I don’t get close to people. The thought of getting close to you, it terrifies me,” Taina explained as Emmanuelle stared at her. 

“You’re terrified?” 

“The moment I saw you...I became obsessed. Maybe that’s not the best word. I just, I saw you standing there and I wanted you, without even knowing you, without even knowing your name, because you’re beautiful Emmanuelle. When I heard the way you talked, your interest in me, I don’t know. I just felt special-” 

Emmanuelle couldn’t bear to hear Taina talk anymore, instead pulling her forward by the neckline of her shirt. She kissed her softly, and Taina didn’t hesitate this time, returning it immediately. Emmanuelle released a content moan, the sound muffled softly by Taina pressing closer to her. Her arms wrapped around the french woman’s hips, Emmanuelle pressing her embrace around Taina’s neck in return. 

Eventually Taina pulled back, Emmanuelle looking up at the female through hooded eyelids. “I just told you I didn’t want to rush anything,” Taina spoke as Emmanuelle arched an eyebrow. 

“If you’ve never done this before, why would you think that was rushing?” Emmanuelle asked. 

“I don’t know….television?” Taina replied quietly. 

Emmanuelle sighed, almost feeling a bit of pity for Taina. She lifted her hands, holding the female’s face. “Don’t think about what some tv show makes you think, listen to your gut,” Emmanuelle spoke as Taina averted her gaze. 

It was now after Emmanuelle’s eyes had finally adjusted enough to the dim lighting that she could see Taina’s cheeks turning a faint shade of red. “I just didn’t want to weird you out,” Taina excused herself, causing Emmanuelle to stand up slowly, hovering over Taina. She was now barely taller than the Brazilian since she was sitting down on the stool. 

“You’re so precious,” Emmanuelle stated softly, watching as Taina pulled her closer, pressing her face into her chest abruptly. 

The french woman’s eyes widened a bit, growing tense for a moment as she slowly looked down, realizing how nice it felt to be held by Taina. The Brazilian was hugging her genuinely, hiding her face against her torso. It was comforting, but also surprising. 

“That’s what my gut said to do,” Taina mumbled into Emmanuelle’s chest, causing the female to chuckle lightly. She leaned her head down, pressing her face into Taina’s hair. 

“Can I let you in on a secret Taina?” Emmanuelle asked. 

“Of course.” 

“In our line of work, we don’t have the time or ability to settle down and drag out refusing to confess feelings or find romance over years. We just don’t. Our lives, they can go south very quickly, and I’d rather not have you ignore me for weeks because you’re scared,” Emmanuelle told her, feeling Taina shift and look up at the female. 

“I’m sorry I did that, really.”

“I shouldn’t have kissed you during that training. That was in the wrong, I will admit that. You don’t want to rush things, and I don’t either. I want to get to know you Taina, which I understand...is tough, and that’s okay. But I don’t want to wait around years for you to open up, which of course if that is what it would take then I would do it but-” 

“I trust you, Emmanuelle. Enough already that I do want to be open with you, about some things. You don’t need to be concerned about that,” Taina cut her off, smiling softly as she gazed up at Emmanuelle. “I knew when I got off the helicopter. I could trust you, I just, I felt it.” 

Emmanuelle looked at the happy Taina, leaning down slowly until their lips were just a couple of inches from each other. “Is this still rushing?” She teased in a whisper as Taina smiled even more. 

“Don’t patronize me.” 

Emmanuelle released a small laugh, caressing Taina’s cheeks softly before Taina pulled her down a bit more roughly and kissed her. Emmanuelle couldn’t keep her lips from pulling into a smile as she stood there with Taina, unaware of the two people watching them from outside the lab. 

“What did I tell you? I knew they’d make up,” Elena spoke as Eliza stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. Eliza arched her torso to the side of Elena’s, lightly pressing a kiss to Elena’s forehead. 

“Make up? More like making out,” Eliza murmured as Elena rolled her eyes. 

“You’re such an idiota. Don’t you think they’re cute though?” 

“I think I know someone cuter.” 

“You better stop. I am exhausted,” Elena spoke as she gazed at the two young operators, smiling softly. 

She was glad Emmanuelle had finally found someone to spend her time with. The french woman deserved it, she had for years. Elena supposed she just needed the right type to come along.


	2. chile anyways: and so they fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuelle has been waiting awhile to get freaky, and Taina does not let down. ;)

Emmanuelle and Taina did try to take it slower, at least, that is what Emmanuelle told Elena when they were working in their lab together. The female commented about how much better Emmanuelle was looking, no offense, but minding the fact she had seemed very distraught and tired before Elena had returned from their mission. 

Emmanuelle could only smile and nod, working on her AI as if she hadn’t been waking up with Taina almost every morning. 

The night when they had confessed, Taina refused to leave Emmanuelle in the lab, walking her back to her quarters. It was a silent walk until they reached the door, Emmanuelle going to open the entrance and pull Taina in without second thought. 

The Brazilian had stopped her, shaking her head lightly. “Hey, thank you but, I don’t want to rush this part. Really,” Taina had said quietly, Emmanuelle’s tired gaze holding confusion. 

“What?” Emmanuelle replied, looking distraught as Taina realized what she thought was happening most certainly wasn’t. She was used to the one night stands, just getting taken to some girl’s room and the rest would be left for history. This was not the case and that was apparent. 

“I-nothing. I just…” Taina tried to think of an excuse, only met with Emmanuelle smiling softly. She pushed onto her tippie toes, grabbing Taina’s head and bringing it down a few inches so she could place a kiss on her cheek. 

“I wasn’t bringing you in to have sex,” Emmanuelle murmured in her ear as Taina’s cheeks burned scarlet. “I thought we could have some coffee, just talk,” she noted as she slid back down to the pads of her feet, Taina clearing her throat. 

“Of course, but you look very tired Emmanuelle. I think you should get some sleep,” Taina replied as Emmanuelle unlocked the door and pulled the female into her quarters. In all honesty, the thought of fucking Taina had been in the back of her head for weeks, ever since she saw her in the gym. Emmanuelle knew it was just pure sexual attraction, and she didn’t want to act on it. She wanted to know Taina before she committed to that first. 

Emmanuelle pushed off her shoes, realizing how nice it felt to have them off and walk to the coffee maker. Had she really not been back in her quarters for that long? It felt a bit weird going around her small living space. 

Taina just stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do, trying to keep her thoughts pure when she let her gaze slip down Emmanuelle’s backside. “You’re still in your work clothes,” Taina noted, the thought of ripping Emmanuelle’s leggings open and pushing a few fingers in her flashing across the Brazilian’s mind. 

Her face turned more red, looking away as she shook her head. Why was she having thoughts like these? The sexual frustration...it was normal to some extent but this was inappropriate. Taina needed to be there to talk to Emmanuelle, not to think about fucking her. 

“That I am...I’ve just been falling asleep in the lab. Would you mind? My closet is next to my bed,” Emmanuelle spoke in response as Taina walked over to it, opening the doors slowly. Peaches and strawberries, that was what she smelled when she leaned a bit closer to the clothes, realizing she had seen the perfume on Emmanuelle’s bedside table. Taina just wanted to bury her face back in Emmanuelle’s bosom and stay there all night, intoxicated by her warmth and comfort. “Taina, hey, Taina,” Emmanuelle spoke, bringing Taina back to life as the Brazilian turned her head towards Emmanuelle. “You okay? You weren’t responding.” 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Taina replied, releasing a small yawn. 

“I said I usually grab a big t shirt and, I mean, you know what, never mind. I can get it,” Emmanuelle spoke as she walked over, taking a white shirt off the hanger. She then went to her dresser, Taina watching silently as she saw Emmanuelle grab a pair of lace panties. 

Taina averted her gaze after that, feeling out of place. Take it slow. That was hard when she wondered if Emmanuelle tasted as she smelled, sweet, like nectar, and how easy it would be to push her- 

“I like your pictures,” Taina randomly spoke, interrupting her own thoughts as Emmanuelle shot the walls a look. 

“Oh yes. Those are from Nancy, France,” Emmanuelle replied. 

“Where you are from?” 

“Mhm. It’s an absolutely gorgeous place. Really, stunning,” Emmanuelle stated. “I’ll tell you more about it in a second, I’m just going to get changed.” 

Taina nodded and Emmanuelle disappeared into her bathroom, the female listening for the closing of the door. When there was nothing, Taina walked towards the kitchen, going to check on the coffee. A mirror above the sink, facing the bathroom where the door was partially open. 

Taina shouldn’t have looked, but when she did she couldn’t tear her gaze away. It felt wrong, but she was convinced nothing was prettier than the milky skin that she could see. Emmanuelle’s back looked smooth, and more so did her behind that curved lusciously without constriction. 

Taina’s heart began to pound quickly in her chest, hips hesitantly rolling in a small motion when she thought about what it would feel like to fit her lower abdomen with the curve of Emmanuelle’s backside. She needed to stop, and she managed to look down as she heard Emmanuelle’s footsteps getting closer. 

“Done?” Emmanuelle asked as she peered around Taina’s shoulder, looking at the coffee pot with interest. Her hand had slid around Taina’s waist, lightly pressing against the female’s toned abdomen as Taina nodded. 

“Yeah, just about,” Taina replied as Emmanuelle continued to press her fingers over Taina’s tight, black shirt. 

“Just about is not done,” Emmanuelle murmured as Taina’s brows furrowed. “You either finish or you don’t,” she spoke slowly, Taina’s throat clenching as she nodded. 

“You mean- the coffee?” 

“Of course silly! What else would I be talking about?” Emmanuelle replied enthusiastically, kissing Taina’s shoulder before she retrieved two mugs. Once the coffee was fully finished brewing, she poured them both a cup. “You take cream or sugar?” 

“Yes, two of each please,” Taina answered as she watched Emmanuelle lean over and down to the mini fridge each quarters contained. The Brazilian’s eyes widened when she saw Emmanuelle’s ass become partially viewable with her shirt sliding up her back, making Taina antsy. 

“I didn’t expect you to like it sweet,” Emmanuelle commented as she stood straight once more and began to put the cream and sugar in. 

“I-I like sweet things,” she murmured in reply as Emmanuelle chuckled and turned towards Taina, the taller female hesitantly dropping her gaze to the woman’s chest for a moment. The white shirt did not do much to hide what was beneath. The perky nipples, oh they were sticking out right for Taina to see, and the curve of nice breasts were all too visible. 

“Sorry, I’m just cold,” Emmanuelle spoke, in reference to the small bumps in the shirt as she walked over to the couch with Taina. The two sat down, Taina looking around for a blanket. 

“Do you have an extra throw? I don’t want you to be cold,” Taina noted as she began to stand up, met with Emmanuelle outstretching a leg to press against Taina’s stomach. 

“That won’t be necessary,” she responded as she moved across the couch, straddling Taina’s waist. “Do you mind?” 

“I...no, well yes actually. You are, you are making me want to do things I said I wouldn’t,” Taina spoke up, trying to feel confident when Emmanuelle was placed there, looking so cute on her lap. “I, I want to fuck you but I don’t want to rush this. Really, Emmanuelle, why are you laughing- this isn’t funny! I’m trying to be-“ 

Emmanuelle leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Taina’s head. She hugged her softly, placing kisses on her cheeks as she tried to stop giggling. 

“Why are you so nervous around me? I can feel it. You get all anxious, mix up your words, don’t say what you’re thinking,” Emmanuelle asked as Taina sank into the couch, burying her face in Emmanuelle’s shoulder. 

“Because you’re hot. I...I saw you changing in the bathroom. Why didn’t you close the door?” 

“Close the door? Why would I?” 

“Because you were changing.” 

Emmanuelle gazed at Taina, releasing a small chuckle. “I’d take off all my clothes in front of you right now and not be inclined to have sex with you. Is that what you want?” She asked as Taina’s eyes widened. 

“What? Of course not. I just meant...usually people don’t like other people seeing them naked,” Taina responded. 

“There is nothing to be embarrassed or shy of. It’s a human body. I don’t mind other people seeing, at least, not when they do so being known,” Emmanuelle told her as she leaned closer, pressing her lips to Taina’s ear. “It’s another case for…. what do they call them? Le peeping toms.” 

“I didn’t mean to look. It was the reflection in the mirror,” Taina stated as Emmanuelle leaned back, grabbing her mug from the coffee table. She took a sip, gazing at Taina with interest. 

“You meant to look after that.” 

“I was just curious.” 

“About?” 

“Uh, the logo on your shirt.” 

Emmanuelle allowed a cheesy grin, shaking her head as Taina frowned. “Where are your lying techniques now, Taina?” Emmanuelle questioned as Taina pouted, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the couch. “Si faible pour moi,” the french woman whispered. She returned her cup to the table, leaning down to snuggle her face into Taina’s shoulder. 

“Are you done making fun of me?” Taina asked. 

“I don’t know, am I?” 

Taina’s eyes opened, looking at Emmanuelle with a frustrated gaze. Her hands grabbed her waist, the french woman being pulled forward as close as possible. “If you weren’t so cute this would be going a completely different direction,” Taina whispered as she lifted a hand, gently caressing Emmanuelle’s head. “Why don’t you tell me about home now?” 

Emmanuelle smiled softly, cuddling into Taina as she began to talk about Nancy. Some of it Taina had already read, but she let Emmanuelle continue, glad to learn more about the female. It was everything she’d expect. Emmanuelle was a star student, a great addition to GIGN. Everything about her was perfect, at least to Taina. Emmanuelle spoke little about her struggles. Of course they were there, but she didn’t seem very interested in talking about them. 

“Can you tell me about Brazil?” Emmanuelle asked, beginning to feel more sleepy with how Taina was rubbing her head and back. 

“What do you want to know?” Taina replied. 

“About your family?” Taina was silent for a moment, her movements stopping as she sighed. “If not that’s okay.” 

“I’m one out of eleven siblings. I have ten brothers,” Taina spoke as Emmanuelle released a small yawn, lifting her head to look at Taina. She gazed at the woman, smiling softly. “I was born in Rinópolis. It’s an inner city of São Paulo. I barely remember it, but I liked it. I liked my mom. I liked my family, and then we moved to Rio. It was tough. We lived in a bad favela. There was a lot of crime,” Taina explained as her hold on Emmanuelle tightened. “My mom was really absent. She couldn’t do much so I spent a lot of time with my grandma. She was amazing. She cared for me deeply. I loved her very much,” Taina spoke lowly. 

“Is she still there?” Emmanuelle asked as she lifted a hand, lightly caressing Taina’s cheek. 

“No, she passed last year,” Taina answered, gaze growing steely. Emmanuelle could tell that was a tough subject for the female, and she didn’t press any further. There was only so much they could tackle in one night. Part of not rushing also meant taking time to get to know one another, not just blurring through the thoughts and stories. 

Emmanuelle wanted to get to know Taina with time, not by force. “She sounds wonderful,” Emmanuelle stated before she laid her lips against Taina’s brow. The Brazilian closed her eyes and sat there with Emmanuelle, holding her close. “How was the mission? I haven’t read the debrief yet.” 

“You know. We can talk about that later. I think you need to sleep,” Taina noted as Emmanuelle frowned, shaking her head. 

“I don’t want to sleep. I want to keep talking to you,” Emmanuelle responded, earning a small sigh from Taina. The female flexed a dark eyebrow, not sure whether or not to give in to Emmanuelle’s attempt to stay up. 

“You’ve spent your nights in that lab. You need to get a good night's rest in a real bed,” Taina stated as Emmanuelle shook her head, leaning forward to hide her face in the Brazilian’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Emmanuelle murmured. 

Taina gazed at the bed. There was no way she was going to be able to lay there with Emmanuelle and not have dirty thoughts. “I could sleep on the couch if you wanted,” Taina offered, ignoring when Emmanuelle made a circular movement with her hips. 

“I don’t want you to sleep on this thing,” Emmanuelle muttered as she patted the back of the couch. 

“I’m not getting in that bed with you, Emmanuelle.” 

“You really have that little self control? I thought you were all about self discipline.” 

“I don’t want to rush this.” 

Emmanuelle sighed as she slowly got off Taina, standing up in front of her. The french woman took the coffee cup, downing the rest of it before she walked to the sink. She placed the cup in the basin, knowing it was wrong of her to try and get Taina to stay if she wasn’t comfortable with that. Emmanuelle supposed she had gotten too excited about liking Taina, already ready to sleep next to her every night. That was foolish. 

Taina on the other hand wasn’t even thinking about sleeping. She was thinking about how she wanted it to be special if they did it. Those thoughts surprised her. She had never been a romantic, but when she looked at Emmanuelle standing there, she wanted to do it all right. She wanted the dates, the cute comments, the small stolen kisses. 

God was she weak for the woman already. 

“You don’t even know how to separate sensual from sexual, do you?” Emmanuelle asked abruptly, causing Taina to sit there awkwardly. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Just because it’s a bed doesn’t mean you need to have sexual thoughts. We have different thoughts inside Taina. How we feel in certain situations,” Emmanuelle stated as she turned off the light for the couch and kitchen area. “You think you’ll feel the need to have sex if you lay down, and maybe that’s right, but just come here, and see if that’s really what you think.” 

Emmanuelle had walked over to her bed, pulling the multiple blankets down. She had so many it was a bit embarrassing. The french woman slid down onto the mattress, opening her arms. 

Taina swallowed roughly, slowly standing up. She slid off her shoes and made her way towards Emmanuelle. When she reached the bed, she glanced over Emmanuelle’s body and then got in with her. She slid right where she felt was natural, coming in between Emmanuelle’s arms for the smaller female to hold her. Her head laid on Emmanuelle’s chest, feeling her heartbeat beneath her ear. 

She felt comfortable there, safe. There was no sexual desire to be in the bed with Emmanuelle, just desire to be held. 

“You smell nice,” Taina mumbled into the blanket, feeling Emmanuelle tangle their legs together. “You smell like peaches and strawberries. Like a meadow. Like natural fruit, not the artificial smell of strawberries. You smell like how strawberries taste.” 

Emmanuelle listened to Taina explain, finding it all too cute as she held the tall woman in her arms. 

“Okay that’s enough, go to sleep Taina,” Emmanuelle murmured as she rubbed her back, feeling the Brazilian release a content sigh. 

That was the first time, in a very long time, that Emmanuelle had actually gotten a good night’s rest. Sure, sleeping with the jacket had become a sort of crutch, but this was different. This was perfect. 

The way Taina was soft with Emmanuelle never ended. The first month of their relationship was all kisses and roses. At times, Emmanuelle knew it was overdone. When she came home to bouquets of flowers after each mission and a clingy Taina, she had to nicely tell her girlfriend that it was a bit too much. 

Taina struggled to understand as she had never dated anyone, but could see why it may have been a hassle to deal with. Emmanuelle would assure her it was nothing wrong, just that she didn’t have to do so much if she didn’t want to. 

That was the issue though. Taina did want to. 

Admittedly, the only reason Emmanuelle didn’t like it so much, although she didn’t say, was because she was worried she’d fall too quick. Taina was becoming a big part of her life without even trying. 

The long nights of cuddling and talking compared to the romantic dates whenever they had the chance, it was all too much. Emmanuelle didn’t know how to handle those feelings. Sure, she had more experience than Taina in some ways, but not like this. 

She mostly realized the day Taina had stayed the whole time in the lab with her even though it was her day off. Emmanuelle had been worked up about Max’s pest drones, a deadline approaching that she wasn’t ready for. She needed to have them operating quicker and smarter, enabling him the ability to take over more than just drones. The modifications seemed easy enough, up until she ran into issues. She didn’t leave the lab at all that day, and neither did Taina. 

The Brazilian had stayed there, perched upon a stool, eventually falling asleep on the desk as Emmanuelle continued to work. 

Elena had made a comment about how sweet it was that she had stayed, and Emmanuelle couldn’t stop the overcoming wave of admiration for the Brazilian agent. 

She wanted to say she loved her, but it was so soon, too soon. How could Emmanuelle be solid about her thoughts? Especially since they hadn’t even had sex. Not that the factor of sex could change her feelings. Emmanuelle just wasn’t sure about what she was thinking. Love felt like a lot, yet she was reminded of the fact love reached farther than just romantically. Did she love Taina platonically? Of course, it was just the other one she was waiting on.

One thing was for sure, she wasn’t planning on leaving Taina anytime soon, of course, unless for a mission, which was exactly what happened. 

A week in Brazil, and Taina wasn’t coming. 

“I don’t understand Emmanuelle. It is my own country! Why would Harry leave me out of this?! It doesn’t make sense,” Taina had spoke angrily, earning a distasteful look from Emmanuelle. 

“It wasn’t my choice Taina. You know that,” Emmanuelle told her, trying to calm the Brazilian who had started to become less and less fond of Harry. 

“He’s so stupid. Looks like a damn rat. Six wouldn’t have done this,” Taina groaned as she turned away, going to the window and looking out over the base. 

“Cherie, I know it’s unfortunate. But I’ll only be gone a week. It’s not that long,” Emmanuelle noted as she pressed her cheek to the back of Taina’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around the taller woman. 

“It is long, and it’s a dangerous region. I should be there with you,” Taina responded grumpily as Emmanuelle sighed. If there was something she had learned over the past weeks, it was that Taina was stubborn. Emmanuelle had known the second she had read her file, but this was different. Taina was stubborn in all aspects of life. 

“You wanna go down to the gym and wrestle? Relieve some stress?” Emmanuelle asked quietly, earning a small nod from Taina. 

Although Emmanuelle had been more than ready to have sex a few days after they got together, Taina had still kept a strong will and said no. Emmanuelle wasn’t phased by it, as she understood Taina wanted to take things slow and let her feelings truly express how she cared for Emmanuelle, but still. The Brazilian was tall, muscular, and she kissed like no other. Emmanuelle wanted her all the time, and Taina just resorted to cuddling or kissing. 

Wrestling was the newest development of ways to release the sexual frustration, and anyone who saw the two would have argued it was more intriguing than normal sex. Little could be said from Taina who often shrugged off Emmanuelle’s comments about certain positions, or the way she had her hand on her lover’s neck at times. Emmanuelle was willing to do it however, especially if it made Taina happy. 

The two headed down to the gym, getting changed in the locker room. Emmanuelle, just as open as always, changed in front of her girlfriend who tried not to stare. She was still just as shy as always around Emmanuelle when she was nude, and would do her best to change quickly and away from the shorter female. Emmanuelle didn’t take it personally of course. That was just how Taina was. 

“We’re going to spar?” The Brazilian asked as they entered the gym once more, going to the boxing area. 

“It’s going to end in me getting thrown to the ground by you anyways so why don’t we just skip over that,” Emmanuelle retorted, serious, but unregistered by Taina who laughed and went to grab the boxing gloves. 

“No, no. I won’t do that,” Taina answered as she handed a pair to Emmanuelle, lightly jumping back and forth. 

“Promise?”

“Well...I can’t really promise that,” Taina said with a grin, watching as Emmanuelle lifted her gloves and took a fighting stance. 

Due to the Brazilian’s presence, her hand to hand combat had become much better, but it was still nothing in comparison to Taina’s fighting. 

Some days she could hold her own, and that day was one of them. 

“You ready?” Taina asked, but Emmanuelle was already advancing, taking a swing at her lover. 

Taina easily dodged, causing a smirk to appear on her lips as Emmanuelle took another hit. This time Taina caught her hand, stopping for a moment as she raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re not even defending yourself,” Taina noted as Emmanuelle pulled her glove out from between both of Taina’s. “You okay bebe?”

“I’m fine, I just want to fight,” Emmanuelle answered with a bit of attitude, causing Taina to raise her gloves and back away. 

“Okay, let loose then,” Taina muttered as Emmanuelle began to attack again. Her pace was admirable, her lack of defense pitiful, and most of all, her whole fighting technique being incredibly different than usual. She would purposely get too close, as if she were just asking to be thrown on the ground, which Taina was beginning to realize quickly. The Brazilian wouldn’t of course, instead blocking Emmanuelle’s punches or returning her own. 

It was a cycle of what Emmanuelle would do. Punch, get closer, punch, get close enough that Taina could tell what she was doing and the Brazilian would move away. 

The french woman had a lot of energy it appeared, refusing to stop even after Taina asked for a break. 

“Babe come on. What has gotten into you? Did Dominic give you something?” Taina questioned before Emmanuelle practically hurled herself at her lover. That was the final straw, the Brazilian finally using an easy floor takedown to get Emmanuelle beneath her. She stared at the brunette, eyebrows raised as she straddled her. “Is this what you wanted?” 

Taina pulled her gloves off when she noticed a small cut on Emmanuelle’s lip, seeing a bit of blood. “Are you okay? Did you bite your lip?” Taina questioned. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Emmanuelle answered as she lifted a hand, pressing it against Taina’s bare abs. Taina didn’t pay attention to her girlfriend’s movement, instead pressing two of her fingers to Emmanuelle’s lips. 

“I’m sorry that happened. Maybe we were playing too r-” 

Taina stopped mid sentence, watching as Emmanuelle’s full pink lips opened, letting Taina’s fingers enter her mouth, closing immediately before Taina could pull them away. 

Brown eyes widened, gut clenching as the Brazilian gazed at Emmanuelle’s mouth, feeling her lover sucking lightly. No, this was too erotic. Taina could feel the way it made her body react. Now only thinking about fingering Emmanuelle, and letting her lover suck her fingers clean. She sat there, enticed by Emmanuelle’s actions, shaking her head lightly as she pulled her fingers free, a bit surprised Emmanuelle had even taken them all the way down her throat as there was a deft length to her digits. 

Emmanuelle had opened her mouth, allowing for a bit of saliva to trail over her bottom lip, making Taina think of things that were much too inappropriate. 

“Why did you do that?” Taina questioned quietly, looking around to make sure no one had entered the gym. 

“I don’t know,” Emmanuelle hummed back. She looked composed, laying there as her hand slid up and down Taina’s abs, as if she hadn’t been sucking Taina’s fingers moments ago. 

“Well don’t...you could...choke,” Taina responded, face red as she gazed at Emmanuelle, trying to control her sexual urges.

“Those aren’t the only things I wanna choke on,” Emmanuelle spoke, only causing Taina to become more distraught. 

“I...what?” 

Emmanuelle raised a brow at Taina, wondering if her words would click, but she was left with a confused Brazilian and a loss of interest in what she was trying to communicate to her lover. 

“Nothing baby, you wanna keep going?” Emmanuelle asked and Taina shook her head. 

“Let’s go off base for lunch. I wanna spend as much time with you as possible before you have to leave tomorrow,” Taina answered, earning a small smile from Emmanuelle who had turned her gaze down to the female’s abdomen. She had never seen anyone as fit as Taina. “Going to stop touching me?” 

“Do I have to?” 

That did make Taina laugh, small chuckles leaving her as she got up and held her hands to Emmanuelle. The french woman gladly accepted the help, pulling herself to her feet before she wrapped her arms around Taina tightly. 

They were both fairly sweaty, but Emmanuelle could’ve cared less. “You know, it’s going to be a month in two days. I’m ready, whenever you are,” Emmanuelle murmured in her ear after pushing onto her tippy toes. 

“Ready for what? You don’t mean proposing right-?” Taina asked, voice becoming a bit higher in pitch as Emmanuelle sighed lightly. How could the Brazilian be so smart yet dumb at the same exact time? 

“No, of course not. That’s not what I meant.” Emmanuelle let go of Taina, looking up at the female. She lifted a hand, lightly patting her cheek. “Let’s go shower.” 

Emmanuelle turned away from Taina, walking back the lockers in time to see Yumi and Siu entering the gym. “Hey guys!” Emmanuelle greeted with a smile, feeling Taina stop walking behind her. 

“Oh hey Emmanuelle. Boxing practice?” Yumi asked as the french woman felt a hand sliding against her ass, giving a light squeeze. 

“Yep. No win, still,” Emmanuelle pouted with a small chuckle. 

“You’ll get one sooner or later. I still want my rematch with Pereira,” Siu spoke, eyeing Taina who Emmanuelle could feel was directly behind her. 

The Brazilian was silent, still not warmed up to most of the operators. Yumi only laughed a bit, mentioning to Siu that wouldn’t happen before they parted ways. 

Emmanuelle entered the locker room, feeling Taina let go to walk over to her locker. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Emmanuelle asked with a bit of sarcasm, biting back a smile as she pulled the tank top off. 

“What do you mean?” Taina asked all too innocently. 

“I felt your hand.” 

Emmanuelle looked over her shoulder as she pushed her yoga pants and underwear down, watching as Taina glanced to her backside once before meeting her girlfriend’s gaze. Emmanuelle rolled her eyes slightly, giving her ass a small shake before she took the clothes off completely. 

The french woman grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her body as she looked in the locker. Emmanuelle pulled her watch and bracelet off, feeling Taina move closer. They had many more training sessions of Taina finding her in the dark. Scary to Emmanuelle, but somehow a good learning experience. She had learned the little tells of when Taina was moving silently. It was still hard to pinpoint her exactly, but she knew Taina was behind her at the moment. 

“Can I help you baby?” Emmanuelle asked, not expecting to feel Taina’s hands on her waist, moving down to slide beneath the towel. The french woman took a small gasp, being pulled back against Taina’s body. She could feel the Brazilian hovering over her, warm breath tickling the female’s ear. 

Taina lightly rolled her hips against Emmanuelle’s backside, hands gripping her thighs as Emmanuelle turned her head to see Taina. 

There wasn’t much to see before Taina had pressed closer, capturing her lover in a deep kiss. Emmanuelle pushed Taina back however, looking at her seriously as Taina’s brows furrowed. 

“Uh uh, you don’t get to do that,” Emmanuelle spoke sternly, pointing her finger against Taina’s chest. 

“Do what?” Taina asked with a furrowed gaze, frowning slightly. 

“You act so oblivious and innocent and then there you go groping me,” Emmanuelle responded. The Brazilian gazed at her, looking a bit distraught. 

“Do you not want me to?” 

Emmanuelle’s gaze flickered around the locker room before she pulled Taina down to her level. “You have to stop playing with me, making me think you’ll do more than just this, and then leaving me,” Emmanuelle murmured into Taina’s ear as she moved her hands beneath the towel, finding Taina’s against her thighs. “I’m tired of it.” 

Taina gazed into Emmanuelle’s eyes, biting her lip softly as she nodded her head. “I’ll stop,” Taina told her confidently but Emmanuelle only raised an eyebrow and shook her head. 

“You don’t know what I do, because you won’t,” Emmanuelle whispered as she turned her body around, pulling Taina closer. She pressed her lips to Taina’s jaw, kissing lightly as the Brazilian’s hands moved to her backside, lightly squeezing the soft roundness of her behind. “How many nights I just touched myself, wishing you would,” Emmanuelle admitted as Taina’s breath became more tense, the french woman sensing the rigidness of her lover’s frame. “You aren’t ready, and that is completely fine, cherie. But you have got to stop playing with me. Am I understood?” 

Emmanuelle grasped Taina’s jaw, digging her nails in lightly as her voice dripped like honey down Taina’s comprehension. The taller female felt powerless with the way Emmanuelle held her face. She knew who had the control between the two of them. 

“I want you-” Taina whispered softly, bodies immediately separating when the door of the locker room opening was heard. Emmanuelle’s dangerous expression had softened for a moment, but it was gone now as she walked over to one of the shower stalls, seeing a group of agents entering. 

It seemed to be almost all the female operators. Monika, Tina. Sanaa, Karina, Zofia, Ela, Grace, Tori, but missing a few of course. Emmanuelle assumed Elena was in the lab, and for Eliza or Meghan, the french woman could’ve known less. 

“Hey Pereira,” Tori greeted, lightly elbowing Taina as the Brazilian looked back at Emmanuelle who was getting ready to close the shower stall door. She looked scared, to which Emmanuelle only responded with a fake pout before shutting the door. If there was anything Taina really hated, it was being left alone with the girls of Rainbow. They were always trying to talk to her, get to know her. That would’ve been normal to anyone, but to Taina, it felt like penance for her sins. If Emmanuelle wasn’t with her, she had an especially bad reaction. 

“Hello,” Taina greeted, voice mellow as the girls started to chatter. 

Emmanuelle felt a bit bad for her lover as she hung up the towel and began to shower, hearing how they were talking to Taina. The french woman made quick work of her shower, just enough to wash the sweat off with soap. She knew she’d be taking another shower later so she didn’t worry about her hair for the time being. 

It was only a few minutes before she was stepping out of the shower with her towel around her, seeing Zofia trying to get Taina to talk. The Brazilian was sitting there reluctantly, to which Emmanuelle was surprised she hadn’t left. 

“Hey Emmanuelle,” Monika greeted, the girls all looking up to the french woman who smiled sweetly. They were all in the process of changing, leaving Taina who kept her gaze to the ground. 

“Hi, how are you guys?” Emmanuelle asked as she went to her locker, looking down at Taina who was sitting next to it. She pressed her hand down to the female’s cheek, lightly caressing in hopes that it would distract Taina for the time it took her to change. The Brazilian didn’t openly react to the touching, as she never did in front of everyone, but Emmanuelle knew it still calmed her to some extent. 

“We’re great. We came looking for you but guess we missed you just barely,” Tina commented as Emmanuelle chuckled, nodding her head. 

“I leave tomorrow for my mission with Olivier so I just came down to box for a little bit,” the french woman replied as she dropped her towel, the agents unphased by Emmanuelle’s nudity. Taina glared at the other females, glad her girlfriend was at least turned around so they couldn’t see that much. 

“What an ass,” Tori joked, Emmanuelle rolling her eyes as she pulled on her underwear and a bra. Taina’s gaze grew even crueler as she turned her face towards the Australian woman. If Emmanuelle wasn’t there, she would’ve lept across the pathway and had her hands around the woman’s neck. She had never liked Tori all that much. 

“Came down to box for a little? Was that so hard to say Taina?” Ela laughed as Emmanuelle pulled on a black long sleeve before tugging on some ripped blue jeans. Taina tried to keep her gaze away when Emmanuelle had to jump to get the fabric over her ass, brown eyes immediately returning to Tori to make sure she wasn’t staring. 

“We asked her why she was down here and she wouldn’t tell us. You know not everything is classified right?” Sanaa added with a chuckle, Emmanuelle looking to Taina whose chest was rising and falling more deeply than usual, her gaze trained on Tori still. 

“Okay guys, come on. Knock it off,” Zofia spoke, the mom voice coming out as the girls sighed and stood up, beginning to head into the gym. When Tori had been the last to leave, Emmanuelle outstretched a hand, lightly rubbing her fingers over Taina’s head. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to talk to them,” Emmanuelle mentioned softly, grabbing her watch and bracelet out of the locker. She moved her hand from Taina’s head for a moment just to put the accessories on before she grabbed her gym bag. 

“Why do you have to be naked in front of them?” Taina asked, disregarding Emmanuelle’s statement. 

“We’re all girls, Taina,” Emmanuelle replied, keeping her voice low and soft as Taina reached up, grabbing the french woman’s delicate hands. 

“But they look at you,” Taina muttered in response, pressing Emmanuelle’s hands to her face. The female sighed lightly, caressing Taina’s cheek as the Brazilian’s eyes closed and she smiled softly. 

“They don’t want to fuck me, baby.” 

“Tori stares at your ass all the time.” 

“And do you think Tori is a threat?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe you’re into that.” 

“I’m pretty sure Tori doesn’t fall into the category of people I want to sleep with.” 

“People?” 

Taina’s eyes opened, looking at Emmanuelle questionably as she stood up. The french woman didn’t even seem to panic, instead grabbing Taina’s hand and beginning to leave the locker room. 

“First of all, you’re showering when we get back. Second of all, yes, there’s three people. You right now, you when you wear a suit, and you in uniform,” Emmanuelle told Taina, walking with her back to her room. When they passed the lab, Emmanuelle couldn’t help but smile when she saw Elena with her black mirror set up on a rolling reinforced wall, Eliza on the other side. She was making silly faces, to which Elena thought was ridiculous. Emmanuelle assumed she was genuinely trying to get Eliza’s input and the female was messing around instead. 

“That’s still the same person,” Taina spoke, pinching Emmanuelle’s arm as she pouted. “Who are the people?” 

“Taina the only one I want to sleep with is you,” Emmanuelle noted as they reached her quarters, letting both of them into the living area. 

“Are you sure? You can tell me if there’s someone else,” Taina told her. Emmanuelle wasn’t lying, but she knew even if there was someone else, Taina most definitely wouldn’t take it well. 

“I mean….there is someone,” Emmanuelle teased, immediately earning Taina’s attention. The Brazilian pushed her lover down onto the bed, hovering over her. 

“Who is it?” 

“Caveira.” 

Taina’s brows knit in confusion as Emmanuelle lifted her legs, wrapping them around Taina’s waist. “I don’t think Caveira would hesitate to fuck me, especially if she knew what she does to me,” Emmanuelle whispered, voice like a body of words wrapped in velvet. 

Taina’s eyes slowly moved down Emmanuelle’s body, lingering on her chest, thinking about the soft breasts that were beneath the layers. 

“Now go shower, before I have to call BOPE, tell them their agent has gone awol,” Emmanuelle chuckled softly, watching as Taina stood up slowly, leaving her lover on the bed. 

Taina was silent as she watched Emmanuelle, standing still for a moment before she actually turned and went into the bathroom. Emmanuelle eventually heard the shower come on and the disgruntled groan Taina released, the french woman pulling out her phone to keep her entertained for the time being. 

It was longer than expected as Taina’s showers were usually quick, the shower running for half an hour. Emmanuelle didn’t mind, as Taina must’ve needed to relax. That was perfectly okay with the female. 

What was not okay with her was when Taina finally appeared, butt ass naked in the middle of the room, water dripping off her body. It took a moment for the french agent to even notice before she peered over her phone, catching sight of Taina. Emmanuelle had seen glances of Taina’s form, but not like this before. No, this was entirely different. 

Emmanuelle wanted to make a comment about getting the floor wet, how it seemed Taina hadn’t even touched a towel, but there was no room for those words. 

The french woman dragged her gaze down the sculpted shoulders, noting the scars that marked Taina’s body beautifully. They veined in and out, creating light lines against the tanner skin in contrast, something Emmanuelle wasn’t necessarily surprised to see, but certainly enjoyed. 

Her eyes continued their journey, resting on Taina’s breasts. Firm, larger than the tight sports bras would let on, accented by dark nipples. Taina’s chest made Emmanuelle feel soft and warm inside, as if it was meant to have kisses trailed all over and marks left in a passionate anguish. 

Emmanuelle really couldn’t believe Taina was just standing there, breathing heavily, showcasing her body to Emmanuelle with no statements. The green eyes continued down, noting the subtle curves of her lover’s body and the tight v lines that led somewhere even Emmanuelle felt bashful gazing at. The french woman’s cheeks had turned pink, the color spreading all the way to her ears, eyes widening when Taina began to move closer, bringing her wet body onto the bed. 

Emmanuelle couldn’t even care at that moment, all air leaving her lungs as Taina pressed her body into the female’s, kissing her roughly. It was the way Emmanuelle had come to understand her lover’s duality. She was incredibly soft with Emmanuelle in private, and equally as rough in all other aspects of life. The roughness she was demonstrating right now was a bit of a surprise, but sexy nonetheless in Emmanuelle’s mind. 

Taina kissed her deeply, leaving no room for space to get between them as she held Emmanuelle down with the weight of her own body. 

When there was no air to be consumed, she drew back and Emmanuelle lifted her head, biting Taina’s bottom lip. The pressure was light, but enough to drag the lip out, Taina’s eyes closing a bit in pleasure when she watched Emmanuelle do such a thing. 

“Meu francesa,” Taina spoke lightly when Emmanuelle had released her lip, feeling the satisfaction of a job well done when Emmanuelle immediately pulled the Brazilian down on top of her once more and kissed her. 

It was no different than usual, until Taina began to pull Emmanuelle’s shirt off. The french woman finally understood where this was going, as Taina could be incredibly deceiving at times. Her gut became warm with desire, sitting up a bit to allow the shirt off, not surprised to find Taina immediately pressing her face into the soft breasts that were partially visible. 

Taina reached around Emmanuelle’s back, undoing the clasp of her pink bra until it was able to slide off freely from her arms. 

The Brazilian sat up partially, gaze moving to Emmanuelle’s chest. She had seen it before, the large, bouncy breasts that she often pressed her face to when sleeping, but not like this before. Not so close. 

Emmanuelle actually looked a bit shy as she gazed up at Taina, not sure how her lover was feeling inside. 

“Are you okay?” Emmanuelle finally asked and her girlfriend’s brown eyes flickered once to the french woman’s face before returning to her breasts. Taina scooted down a bit, finally lowering her body until she could press her lips against a pink nipple comfortably. 

She began to kiss, covering the expanse of Emmanuelle’s chest before she finally hesitantly licked across the sensitive bud. Emmanuelle released a small moan, finding Taina’s hand around her neck in a split second. 

Her eyes widened, slowly rolling back when Taina bit down on the tip lightly. Her breasts weren’t that sensitive, but the pain did it for her, another moan struggling to push from the back of her throat. Taina held a little tighter at Emmanuelle’s neck, doing it again, brows arching in interest at how Emmanuelle reacted to the pain. 

She smiled slightly, bringing up her other hand, slowly massaging the other breast until she flicked Emmanuelle’s nipple. 

The french woman tried to contain the squeal she made, legs pressing together as she nodded her head when Taina asked if she was okay. 

Taina smiled before she softened her grip on her lover’s neck, going back to lightly sucking and kissing. It lasted a bit longer before Taina finally moved on, kissing down her stomach. 

Emmanuelle was in shape, but she certainly had a little more softness in her stomach. The little pouch of fat over Emmanuelle’s hard abdomen was where Taina liked to lay her head also if she was curled up beneath her lover. 

Emmanuelle thought it was cute, looking down at Taina who was spending an exceptional amount of time kissing the area, paying attention to each and every little stretch mark. 

Eventually Taina lifted her head, looking up at Emmanuelle with a sincere gaze. She climbed back up the bed, pulling Emmanuelle’s body against hers tightly. Taina kissed her once more, Emmanuelle’s eyes closing as she held onto the Brazilian. 

They stayed like that for a while, and for a moment Emmanuelle thought maybe this wasn’t going anywhere else, but then she felt Taina’s knee press between her legs. She tried not to be so loud, moaning sweetly into the kiss when Taina started to rock back and forth, rubbing Emmanuelle’s heat over her jeans. 

It wasn’t as if Emmanuelle had been deprived of the pleasure, at least, not from herself. Usually she could’ve rubbed herself in the same way and she wouldn’t have even felt any significant pleasure, but when Taina did it, the sensation felt entirely new. 

It reminded her why sex wasn’t emotionless or without connection. Being with someone Emmanuelle cared about could change how it felt completely. 

Emmanuelle’s arms wrapped around Taina’s neck tightly, feeling like a giddy teenager once more. She had always been curious about expressing her sexuality, and at least now she had some experience under her belt. Emmanuelle assumed Taina was going to make the day one to remember, or at least she hoped so. 

Taina was continuing to rub her knee against Emmanuelle’s center, the french woman instinctively pushing away from the contact only to be followed by Taina pressing closer. 

“Taina,” Emmanuelle murmured against the Brazilian’s lips, the female pulling her head back. She gazed at Emmanuelle, brown eyes softer than the french woman had ever seen. 

“What baby?” Taina asked quietly, leaning back as Emmanuelle let go of her neck. She gazed at her lover who sat back on her heels, hesitantly unbuttoning the top of Emmanuelle’s jeans. Taina was already lowering herself down between the thick thighs that she preferred to have wrapped around her neck, 

“Wait, I don’t want that,” Emmanuelle spoke, Taina’s brows raising as she frowned, letting go of Emmanuelle’s jeans. 

“You don’t want to do this?” Taina questioned in confusion, feeling bad for assuming her girlfriend would want to. 

“No, no, no. I do, I really want to do this. I just mean, I don’t want you to be the one doing all the work. I want to make you feel good too,” Emmanuelle spoke shyly, arms outstretched for Taina to move back up the bed again. The Brazilian hovered over her, brows furrowed a bit as she processed what her lover was saying. 

“So you do want to have sex?”

“Of course I do,” Emmanuelle answered. 

“I’m sorry, I just figured I would be the one on top,” Taina murmured, growing shy as Emmanuelle smiled lightly, pulling the Brazilian down onto the bed. Emmanuelle rolled over onto her. 

“You figured?” Emmanuelle questioned, lightly grinding her hips down against Taina’s waist. “You don’t think I can be dominant?” 

Taina’s eyes were wide, watching her girlfriend move her hips in an enticing way. “I didn’t say that,” Taina answered sternly as she pressed her hands against Emmanuelle’s hips. 

“I can be very, very dominant,” Emmanuelle whispered as she leaned down, lightly biting the end of Taina’s ear. “But I won’t, not today, because I just wanna love on you,” she added slowly, sultry voice growing soft as Taina felt her chest erupt in a frenzy of sweet warmth. Sometimes, she couldn’t even understand the way Emmanuelle made her feel inside.

The female slid off of Taina’s waist for only a short moment, sliding her jeans off as quickly as she could. The moment they were off, she felt Taina grabbing a cheek, the french woman teasingly shaking her ass as she had in the locker room. She then grabbed the hem of her underwear, slowly pushing them down, blushing when she looked down at herself. 

Emmanuelle gazed over her shoulder at Taina, cheeks pink as she saw her girlfriend just laying there with her arm behind her head, the other hand still attached to Emmanuelle’s ass. 

“I um...do you mind if I just leave for a moment?” Emmanuelle asked as Taina’s brows pressed close, gaze growing confused. 

“Leave for a moment? Why? Where are you going?” Taina questioned as she sat up, arms wrapping around Emmanuelle from behind. The french woman turned a bit, wrapping one of her arms around Taina. She pulled her girlfriend as close as needed until she could touch her lips to Taina’s cheek. 

“I wasn’t really expecting to do this today. I’m not exactly….groomed down there,” Emmanuelle spoke nervously, feeling the words try to get stuck in the back of her throat as Taina’s hold on her lover tightened. 

“You shave usually?” 

“Well...I mean not lately. It depends. I just, sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” 

“Cause I don’t know. Most people are just, they expect there to be no hair.” 

“I’m a grown ass woman, Emmanuelle, and as far as I’m concerned, I like it,” Taina spoke sternly back to her girlfriend, lifting one of her hands. She held Emmanuelle’s jaw firmly. “Now, would you let me make love to you or am I going to have to wait another month?” Taina asked, her voice not so tough anymore as Emmanuelle gazed at her with an expression of adoration. 

The french woman turned around slowly, connecting her lips to Taina’s. Her lips moved softly against her girlfriend’s, the kiss slow and sensual, not filled with so much tension as before. She pressed her hands to Taina’s face, holding her head gently as they kissed. Taina began to move back, Emmanuelle naturally following the female’s actions. 

When Taina had fully laid down, Emmanuelle stayed on her knees, leaning down to continue to press her mouth to Taina’s. There was a small grab at her hip, Emmanuelle taking a moment to push Taina’s hand lower, urging her to do what she wanted. 

The touches were hesitant. tracing the subtle shape of Emmanuelle’s abdomen as her hand slid further and further. Taina’s movements dipped, the pads of her fingers lightly touching the lips as Emmanuelle felt a shiver make its way down her spine. 

“Taina,” Emmanuelle moaned lightly as her girlfriend pushed her fingers in, catching the wetness and sensitivity of Emmanuelle’s heat. She shivered once more, feeling Taina begin to rub her fingers over Emmanuelle’s clit, only causing the french woman to moan more. 

She tried to keep herself quiet, moans partially muffled by Taina pulling her deeper into the kiss. The feeling of Taina touching her was too good to end so soon, but there the Brazilian went, removing her hand. 

Emmanuelle’s eyes opened partially as she broke the kiss, gazing at Taina who had lifted her hand. She took hold of her lover’s rough hand, gazing into her brown eyes as she opened her mouth, pressing Taina’s wet fingers between her lips. 

Taina stared at her the same way she had in the gym, watching as Emmanuelle sucked her fingers clean. Her breathing began to become more ragged, watching as Emmanuelle moved off her hips, pushing Taina’s leg up. She held it easily, Taina seeing where this was leading. She could feel the excitement in her gut, watching as Emmanuelle began to angle herself down in a scissoring position. 

Taina reflexively pushed her hand against Emmanuelle’s gut, stopping the woman for a moment. Her lover’s expression was sweet, caring, but flashed with intrigue when Taina stopped her. 

“I-I…” Taina stuttered quietly, feeling a few words trying to force their way out of her throat. She swallowed the possibility of that, forcing a soft smile. “I think you’re perfect,” she spoke, which was still true, even if it hadn’t been what she had wanted to say originally. 

Emmanuelle blushed lightly, letting her body move down all the way until their wet womanhoods were pressed against each other. 

Taina didn’t know to explain the sensation as anything other than heavenly, moaning slowly as Emmanuelle held onto her leg tightly, other hand digging nails into Taina’s abs. The french woman began to move back and forth, the stimulation causing Taina to release a small unexpected squeal. 

Emmanuelle’s green gaze immediately moved to Taina’s face, feeling even more turned on when she saw how much Taina’s expression had changed. Her mouth was open, cheeks red, eyes closed partially as she watched Emmanuelle’s clit press against her own. The Brazilian had never seen anything more beautiful than Emmanuelle going down on her. 

“Like that?” Emmanuelle asked between labored breaths when she heard the sound Taina made, the Brazilian nodding her head as she slowly met her girlfriend’s gaze. 

The connection was there quicker than ever, Emmanuelle feeling something change substantially when they met gazes. Taina’s hand found Emmanuelle’s against her gut, fingers intertwining as the french woman continued to move against her lover. 

Neither of them looked away after that, even though Taina was shy of the high pitched sounds that left her throat. Emmanuelle thought it was cute, thinking about how Taina didn’t usually express herself in such a way. She liked it of course, seeing and learning more about Taina was always something to be enjoyed. 

However, Emmanuelle didn’t have time to think about how the duality of Taina’s personality made her fall more for the female, focusing instead on how good Taina felt. 

Usually, this type of stimulation wasn’t what got Emmanuelle off, but there was no doubt in her mind that it would this time. The french woman stared longingly into Taina’s eyes, biting her lip as she began to moan louder, feeling her lower stomach grow tight with anticipation for what was to come. 

Her red nails dug into Taina’s knuckles, long hair moving against her back as she began to move her hips quicker. Taina watched her in ecstasy, feeling her climax nearing relatively quick as Emmanuelle moved her hips in circles. 

The motion caused Taina to squirm in pleasure, eyes rolling back as she held onto Emmanuelle’s hand tightly. 

“That’s it Emmanuelle, please, please,” she moaned, the french woman feeling compelled by her lover’s pleads to push down harder. 

She continued the circular motion, changing it up every few strokes as she watched Taina start to become tense. 

“No, with me,” Emmanuelle spoke sternly through her light moans, Taina managing to open her eyes and look at her lover. The gaze Emmanuelle gave her was more than enough to cause her to nod, liking how the french woman looked up there. She knew she had all the power. That was clear. 

Emmanuelle continued until she felt her orgasm becoming too close, moaning sweetly as Taina held onto her hand. 

The shower suddenly felt all too useless when she felt a bit of sweat drip down her back, not realizing how long it had been since Emmanuelle had...done it. Her abdomen was burning in a way she couldn’t be bothered about, only invested in making Taina come with her. 

“Emmanuelle, I’m going to, please,” Taina moaned, staring at Emmanuelle whose lips spread slowly in a smile. 

“Me too baby,” Emmanuelle moaned, nodding her head as she felt her orgasm finally arrive. The feeling overran all other senses, cores becoming slick as Taina nearly screamed, Emmanuelle immediately leaning forward to press her hand against the Brazilian’s mouth. 

The exasperated moan was muffled, Emmanuelle no longer in the same position as she hovered over Taina. Her girlfriend had come undone, but the stimulation was lost and Emmanuelle was already sliding a hand between Taina’s legs, rubbing slowly. 

The entire time, Taina stared at her girlfriend as if she were some goddess, moaning more and more as Emmanuelle touched her. Her hips bucked up until they did not anymore, done riding it out. 

Emmanuelle breathed heavily, slowly moving to the side of Taina. She did as she had earlier, looking down at her lover as she slid her fingers in her mouth. Taina’s gaze was intensely trained on her girlfriend’s mouth once more, eyes slowly turning stern as the Brazilian grabbed Emmanuelle’s hips. 

“On my face, now,” Taina said seriously, Emmanuelle still trying to catch her breath. 

The french woman looked a bit surprised at her girlfriend’s words, not realizing they were going to go again. 

“Baby, didn’t you still want to go out to lunch?” Emmanuelle asked with a pout, slowly moving closer to Taina’s face. 

“Yes, I have a reservation, for you,” Taina responded as she guided Emmanuelle’s hips towards her face. “I just want to taste you,” she said lightly, Emmanuelle looking at her as she slowly turned around. The french woman blushed profousely, feeling Taina run her hands over her ass as she straddled Taina’s head with her thighs. “You like it backwards?” The Brazilian asked quietly, almost drooling when she saw Emmanuelle’s heat so close to being on her mouth. 

“Mm, j'aime beaucoup de positions,” Emmanuelle murmured before she felt Taina pull her down without warning, eyes rolling back immediately when Taina covered her wetness with her mouth. 

She didn’t expect her girlfriend to be that skilled with her tongue, but sure enough, there she was, making Emmanuelle moan loudly without a second thought. 

The french woman rested her hands along Taina’s torso, panting lightly as she began to move her core down and up against Taina’s face. The Brazilian released a frustrated groan, pulling Emmanuelle down roughly. There was a few muffled words, ones of which Emmanuelle could not make out. She assumed Taina was telling her to stop moving, but Emmanuelle couldn’t help it. She wanted something inside of her, and Taina’s tongue was filling that space. Riding it was just a part of what Emmanuelle wanted. 

The female continued to breathe heavily, eyes rolled back as she moaned for her girlfriend. She tried to focus, to keep herself up, but it was becoming increasingly harder when Taina slipped her tongue in as far as she was allowed. 

Hesitantly, Emmanuelle’s hips raised slowly and lowered, trying to be subtle about the movement. When Taina pulled her head back, pushing Emmanuelle’s ass up, she knew it had been noticed. 

“What are you doing?” Taina asked quietly as she massaged Emmanuelle’s thighs softly. 

“I’m not doing anything. What are you talking about?” Emmanuelle responded as she peered over her shoulder at an intrigued Taina. 

“You’re moving…like you’d be fucking something. Flattering, but my tongue isn’t that long. Do you need something more?” Taina questioned as Emmanuelle suddenly felt her cheeks redden, acting as if she were fine when in reality she was panicking. 

“No, this is fine Taina. This is quite perfect,” Emmanuelle answered softly, but she could tell Taina wasn’t satisfied with her words. 

“Why don’t you let me use my fingers? Just see how you like it,” Taina mentioned but Emmanuelle shook her head. 

“We’re gonna go out whether that be for a late lunch or early dinner. I’m not going to let this go on all day.” 

“You don’t like it?” 

“That is not what I said. I just think we should still go out.” 

“I’d rather stay here and make love to you.” 

Emmanuelle sighed lightly as she felt Taina tapping her legs, signaling for the female to get off. The french woman did, sitting to the side of her lover’s body as she turned around slowly. 

Taina sat up, pulling Emmanuelle into her lap without hesitation. She kissed her slowly, biting at Emmanuelle’s lower lip which caused a tingling sensation to form in her body. 

It wasn’t long before Taina was laying her down against a pillow, drawing her lips away much to Emmanuelle’s disapproval. 

“I think you’re letting on much less than what you want,” Taina whispered as she kissed down Emmanuelle’s chest, teasingly sucking and leaving a light bruise between her breasts. 

“I am not!” 

“Really? That was rather defensive. You’re lucky I don’t have anything to tie you up with,” Taina whispered, causing Emmanuelle’s skin to shiver. 

“This is everything I want,” Emmanuelle spoke, moaning lightly when Taina pinched her nipple. 

“Is it? Then why won’t you let me fuck you?” 

“I didn’t say no, I just….I don’t know,” Emmanuelle murmured as Taina lifted her head, slowly connecting their lips. In all honesty, Emmanuelle was just worried about how loud she’d get if Taina did fuck her like she desired. Once it happened, Emmanuelle would not want it to stop, that was for sure. 

Taina kissed Emmanuelle, running her hands down her lover’s body. When she reached her thighs, she gently pushed her legs apart, pressing her hand against Emmanuelle’s core. 

The french woman could feel everything tingling, moving to wrap her leg around Taina’s waist but was stopped. “Hey, I can’t do this then,” Taina murmured against Emmanuelle’s lips, her girlfriend reluctantly letting go. 

Taina’s long fingers slowly pressed against Emmanuelle’s wet folds, teasingly rubbing at her clit as the french woman tried not to make any sounds. She pulled her head away, eyes closed as she pressed her face into the side of Taina’s, needing to hold onto her. 

She moaned through closed lips, the sounds muffled as Taina slowly pushed two fingers in. Emmanuelle squirmed, barely bucking her hips up into Taina’s hold, causing the Brazilian to release a soft chuckle. 

“That’s what I thought,” she whispered softly as she pressed her fingers in all the way, curling them against Emmanuelle’s walls. 

The french woman hung onto Taina tightly, biting her lip as she tried not to moan too loudly. “Sensível,” Taina spoke the word lightly, Emmanuelle releasing a whimper when Taina pulled her fingers out. 

“Please Taina,” Emmanuelle said quietly. 

“No, say it how I like to hear it,” she responded sternly, slowly circling her lover’s entrance with her fingers. 

“Por favor meu amor,” the Portuguese words left her mouth agape, moan forming when Taina pushed her fingers back in with delight. 

“Good girl,” Taina murmured as she began to push them in and out. 

“Now you,” Emmanuelle pouted lightly before she released an exasperated moan when Taina unexpectedly pushed the pads of her fingers against a more sensitive spot. 

“No, that’s not how this works,” Taina spoke as she began to push her body against Emmanuelle’s, moving their bodies together as her fingers slid in and out. 

Emmanuelle’s core clenched, Taina biting her lip as she looked down at the french woman, barely pulling out of her hold. Her girlfriend was not a fan of the lack of sweet contact, eyes barely open as she gazed up at Taina who watched her with a smirk. 

The smirk was one of confidence, pride, but the way Emmanuelle looked at her hovering broke Taina’s expression down. It was that warm feeling in her gut, the one she only got when she was being close and sentimental with Emmanuelle. The feeling of only wanting her, of never wanting to be away from her. The way Taina would protect her from anything. 

Just that lackluster moment of eye contact. Pink lips were parted, soft moans leaving Emmanuelle, green irises peeking from behind half closed lids. 

Taina’s smirk had disappeared at that point and she just leaned down, pressing her jaw to Emmanuelle’s lips. She pressed closer, face sliding past Emmanuelle’s for her lips to be near her girlfriend’s ear. The proximity was all Emmanuelle could’ve desired, wrapping her arms around Taina tightly. 

She moaned loudly when Taina added another finger, breathing heavily as the Brazilian lightly pressed her lips to her cheek. 

“You’re mine,” Taina spoke and suddenly Emmanuelle’s moans were higher whimpers as the Brazilian pushed her fingers in and out quicker. It was only a few minutes, but Taina had seemingly learned easily what Emmanuelle liked, and what parts she liked to have rubbed, touched, or kissed. The french woman was endeared by it, but also curious about how Taina was so good at what she was doing. 

The female knew she shouldn’t have thought about it but there she was, coming undone, thinking about Taina touching someone else. 

Her nails had scraped down Taina’s back so hard the Brazilian cursed under her breath when Emanuelle moaned her name loudly. 

Taina felt the warmth around her fingers, still slowly fucking into her girlfriend as Emmanuelle let go of her. The immediate disappearance of contact made Taina frown, lifting her head to see Emmanuelle staring at her with a look of multiple emotions that Taina couldn’t figure out. 

“Are you okay?” Taina asked, a bit worried at how Emmanuelle was acting. Her legs were still shaking, but the french woman did not look pleased, not in the slightest. 

“How did you know how to do that?” Emmanuelle questioned as Taina’s brows furrowed, confused as to what she was being asked. 

“Do what? Make you cum?” Taina asked quietly as Emmanuelle’s gaze grew frustrated. She sat up, staring at the Brazilian who looked all too clueless. 

“You did me...like perfectly, like too perfectly. Like you’ve fucked a million other girls,” Emmanuelle crossed her arms as Taina stared at her dumbfounded. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Taina sighed as she looked away, turning around and standing up from the bed. “Emmanuelle I’ve told you. I’ve slept with other people, not a lot, only like a few. Why does that even matter?” 

Emmanuelle couldn’t even seem to have a logical discussion, her words forming based around the resentment she had for other females who may have been with Taina. “Well….I just, you said you weren’t that experienced but you are and I just thought I was like the first….not the first one you slept with but I don’t know. I guess I thought I was the first one you had made love to,” Emmanuelle admitted quietly as Taina had pulled some sweatpants on. 

The Brazilian stood there silently, not sure what to say. In all honesty, she didn’t understand where Emmanuelle’s words were coming from. It felt childish. They had both slept with other people. That was more than apparent from the way Emmanuelle had been moving up and down earlier. But Taina didn’t feel any particular way about it. 

She understood that the female was hers and she was Emmanuelle’s, but why didn’t the french woman get that. She wasn’t bothered, at least not that much by Emmanuelle being with others in the past. 

“You are the first….I don’t understand. Did you want me to be bad in bed? I thought you would’ve enjoyed this,” Taina said defensively as she stood there, staring at Emmanuelle with a steely gaze. “You’re the one who bugged me to have sex because you can’t keep your hormones under control and now that we did, you’re coming after me for no reason. This is exactly why I didn’t want to rush things.” 

Emmanuelle’s green eyes widened in surprise at Taina’s words, the Brazilian’s gut feeling uneasy at the way her girlfriend glared her down. 

Maybe...what she said wasn’t the best way to word how she was feeling. 

“Can’t keep my hormones in check? Bugged you to have sex? What am I? A burden to you?” Emmanuelle hissed angrily as she pulled the sheets to her chest, covering her nakedness as Taina’s fists balled. “I wanted to have sex because I am attracted to you, because I like to touch you. I wanted to connect with you on a deeper level. But if I was bugging you about it then what was this? A mistake? Is that how you feel?” 

Taina released a tense sigh as she lifted a hand, covering her eyes as she shook her head. 

“No, that’s not what I meant-“ 

“Not what you meant? You told me this is why you didn’t want to rush things. Because I’m hormonal right? Can’t keep my feelings in check?” Emmanuelle cut her off, causing Taina’s taste to turn bitter, eyes closed as she covered part of her face. “Can’t even look at me….I will apologize for saying that thing about you fucking other women. But I won’t apologize for wanting to be intimate with my partner Taina, never,” Emmanuelle said as she slipped out of the bed. 

“Emmanuelle please...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have worded it like that…” Taina tried to reconnect, but Emmanuelle was already pulling her clothes back on. “This is stupid. I don’t want to argue about this when I just had a beautiful experience with you. Come on E. You’re leaving tomorrow, don’t-“ 

“I need time to think, okay?” 

“No. Don’t do that. I’m sorry for what I said.” 

Taina could feel her heart pounding roughly in her chest, the feeling beating through her body as Emmanuelle paused at the closet. 

“Do you really feel that way? Like I bugged you? Did you not want to do this?” Emmanuelle asked quietly, Taina hearing the shaky nature in her voice. 

“Of course I wanted to do this. I was upset. I shouldn’t have said that. You didn’t bug me Emmanuelle,” Taina answered as she watched her girlfriend lift her hand, lightly touching the BOPE jacket that hung in the closet. “I just felt uncomfortable when you started talking about being with other people.” 

“I couldn’t stop the thoughts of you doing the same things to other women.” 

“Trust me….I haven’t. Not like this,” Taina stated as she walked forward and lightly pressed her hands to Emmanuelle’s hips. “You are right. You are the first person I’ve shared such an intimate experience with.” 

Taina lightly pulled Emmanuelle back, running her hands up her lover’s body. She leaned her head over the french woman’s shoulder, pressing her lips to her ear. “The skill, that wasn’t attained from experience, that was just learning your body, listening to what you liked,” Taina whispered lightly as her hand lightly touched Emmanuelle’s throat and held on. “That was all you. That was only my intuition picking up on what you wanted.” 

Emmanuelle’s eyes closed slowly as she leaned her body back against Taina’s, liking how Taina’s hand felt around her neck. “I’d still like to know about that shaking though,” Taina murmured as her other hand grabbed Emmanuelle’s ass. “Do you want me to wear a strap on? Is that what really pleases you? You really seemed to know what you were doing.” 

“Mm, that was just, intuition,” Emmanuelle answered huskily, although it was a partial lie. Sure, she had one or two girls use an object on her like that, but the movements had developed when her and Julien had previously seen each other. No one knew, except GIGN, and Emmanuelle wasn’t really sure she wanted Taina knowing about that. 

“Was it? It was your intuition to shake that ass for no reason?” Taina questioned with a light chuckle. 

Emmanuelle slowly turned around in Taina’s hold, looking up at her girlfriend. “Okay, you caught me. I like being fucked.” 

“With what?” 

“I don’t have anything here...not really a need.”

“Wasn’t a need? You mean to tell me you’ve gone, years, without pleasuring yourself?” Taina didn’t believe it when she looked down at Emmanuelle whose cheeks were turning red. 

“Well...that’s not what I meant…I, of course, I do that. I just don’t have any toys.” 

“Yet you like to be fucked with something bigger? But there was no need? What the hell were you using?” 

Taina’s hand had released as she hovered over Emmanuelle, brows raised. The french woman could feel herself a bit cornered as she tried to think of what to say. 

“I...was seeing someone sexually, exclusively sexually. There wasn’t a need for toys,” Emmanuelle finally spoke. 

“Wow, that big?” 

“No. Well, I mean. A little bigger than average, okay? What does it matter? Why doesn’t it bother you to hear about this?” 

“Who was it? Craig?” 

“What?!” 

Emmanuelle stared at her lover in bewilderment, can’t believing she would think such a thing. She hated Craig. 

“I never said it was someone here.” 

“I can tell. I do this for a living.” 

“Why do you want to know?” 

Taina grew silent, and for a moment Emmanuelle felt the piercing gaze Taina looked at others with. 

“Just curious.” 

“I don’t believe that.” 

“I thought you were gay.” 

“I am.” 

“But I thought you were like gay, gay.” 

“I am Taina.” 

“But you were sleeping with a man.” 

“I...I was in a dark place, and I was wildly horny those few years, okay?” 

“Few years? How long did this go on for?” 

Taina backed up and sat on the bed, Emmanuelle climbing on to straddle her lap and gaze down at her. 

“I...Taina why do you want to know?” 

“Did he do you better than I did?” 

“This is not a competition,” Emmanuelle stated firmly as she caressed Taina’s cheeks softly before grabbing hold of her face. “Would it make you feel better if I rode your dick?” 

“I don’t have one.” 

“Obviously, silicon. That is what I mean,” Emmanuelle muttered as Taina’s stomach tangled with butterflies. 

“Really…?” Taina asked slowly. 

“Yes. Not right now. We can go to...a shop sometime, okay?” Emmanuelle asked and Taina nodded, the french woman successfully diverting her attention from Julien and their past. That was something she did not want to dive into. 

“Who was it though?” Taina asked once more, causing Emmanuelle to sigh. 

“It didn’t mean anything,” Emmanuelle noted as she lightly pressed her lips to Taina’s forehead. 

“Your unwillingness to tell me concerns me,” the Brazilian admitted as Emmanuelle lightly nuzzled her nose against Taina’s cheek. 

“I just don’t want you being charged with homicide. That’s all.” 

“You think I’d get violent? Come on Emmanuelle. I’m not that bad,” Taina sighed as Emmanuelle chuckled lightly, pressing her lover down to the bed. She sat there, straddled across her waist as the french woman moved her hands beneath Taina’s shirt, pressing to the toned abdomen. 

“Oh really? You get annoyed at anybody for looking at me the wrong way. You expect me to believe you’d leave someone, especially a male, alone knowing I used to sleep with them?” Emmanuelle retorted, Taina’s brows furrowing as she genuinely tried to think through the answer. 

“Well…I can’t say I wouldn’t be inclined to...take some frustration out on them.” 

Emmanuelle lowered her face until she was just a few inches away from Taina. “Exactly my point. Now, should we go out? I’m starving.”


	3. chile anyways: you crazy bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taina has gone awol, and emmanuelle is the only one on her way to bolivia to find her rogue girlfriend. the event creates many questions about whether or not their relationship is strong enough, but like usual, love prevails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all :) sorry this had been left un added to for quite some time. i hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next chapter is already mostly finished so it will be out soon hopefully. thank you all for your sweet comments <3333 i love reading them and knowing you guys enjoy my writing

“So how are things with Taina?” 

Green eyes peered at blue ones over a cup of coffee, a drawn out sigh leaving Emmanuelle as she raised an eyebrow. 

“You hate her. Why do you ask?” The french woman questioned the burly man across the table from her, leaning back in her chair, leaving the newspaper on the tabletop. 

“Hate is a strong word, cherie,” Julien noted as he flicked his glance to the newspaper for a moment. “Haven’t seen you read that in awhile. What’s on your mind?” 

“Nothing worth mentioning.” 

“Is that so?”

“It is so.” 

Their gazes locked in what was a passionate affair of glaring, Emmanuelle’s top lip slowly pulling up as if she were about to release some not so nice words. 

“She treat you well?” Julien asked as Emmanuelle brought her coffee mug to her lips, taking a long drink as she tried to uncover the male’s motives. 

“Better than anyone,” Emmanuelle responded without missing a beat. Julien released a small chuckle as he stretched his arms out above his head, releasing a yawn that seemed to be humored. 

“Really? How can you say that when I sit right here? Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about all des moments,” he told her as he stood up. Emmanuelle gazed at the tall man, watching hesitantly as he approached her. Emmanuelle bit back harsh words, losing all sense of time when he pressed his hand to her jaw. His thumb and pointer finger lightly grasped her chin, tilting her head to view him. 

“I thought you were fooling around with Gilles,” Emmanuelle commented, pulling her face away from his touch. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“You need to stop. Stop these statements, these talks, the comments. I don’t want you Julien, and to be frank, I’m this close to letting Taina know about you. She will not show you countrywoman courtesy,” Emmanuelle said as she stood from the table and grabbed the newspaper and her coffee. 

“I’m not scared of some Brazilian, Emmanuelle,” he called out as the female began to leave the small reading room. 

“Well you should be, Julien,” she replied firmly, voice cold before she disappeared out the room and began to make her way to her dorm so she could get ready for the day. 

When she arrived, there was only a small fraction of light seeping into the room. The sun was rising earlier and earlier everyday. It felt nice, cozy, until Emmanuelle looked towards the empty bed. Usually, Taina would’ve been right there, sleeping quietly, but she was gone on a mission. 

It had been tough to let her go the last few ones. It was around the holiday time and things didn’t feel quite right without Taina being there for her to see and hold. 

That being said, she was excited though. Christmas was one of her favorite holidays of course, like many people, and she was already shopping for Taina. 

It was harder to shop for her girlfriend than she would’ve thought. Taina didn’t want anything, or at least she claimed to not want anything. She didn’t grow up with gifts or celebrating very much, so when Emmanuelle asked her what she wanted, there was a blank stare. 

She knew her girlfriend well enough to get new gloves, socks, and undershirts for her. But that was all so basic. She knew her girlfriend needed those items, but she wanted to get her something she wanted. 

She had learned Taina liked earrings, so she had bought a few stud sets. A new hoodie, some jeans, and Emmanuelle was convinced she still had nothing of actual thought to get Taina. She wanted something special, and one night after painting Taina’s nails, she noticed the light tan line on her thumb. 

“Did you used to wear a ring here?” Emmanuelle asked as she held Taina’s hand, looking at the faint lines where tan skin met a lighter shade. 

“Mhm,” the Brazilian had replied simply. 

“What happened to it?” 

“It was a ring my brother had given me with our family name. It came off on a mission in the jungle when the enemy took me captive. Never saw it after that,” Taina told her lover the explanation, Emmanuelle frowning lightly. 

“Your family name, isn’t that an information concern?”

“No, Pereira, very common in Brazil, even Spain, Portugal. That wasn’t a concern.” 

“I’m sorry you lost it.” 

Taina didn’t look that phased, simply shrugging it off, but Emmanuelle could imagine the sadness from losing a cherished possession. She felt bad for Taina, and she thought about how she could get Taina a nice ring. 

She had gone to a small jewelry shop downtown where a man handmade what he was selling. He thought Emmanuelle was purchasing a dark metallic band for a husband or boyfriend when she explained that the ring would need to be sturdy and more masculine. The french woman wasn’t sure whether or not to tell him it was for her girlfriend, so she kept hush as he explained to her what he would be making. Dark, a medium band, with the surname Pereira engraved on the inside. A small heart was also next to it, and Emmanuelle couldn’t have loved it any more. She just hoped Taina felt the same. 

At first she had expected to bring Taina home to Nancy for Christmas, but that wasn’t the case. Taina expressed her fear of meeting the french woman’s family, and although she was willing to try, Rainbow had made it very clear that there would be no extended breaks this year. There simply wasn’t enough time to visit family. 

So there sat the small Christmas tree in the corner of the living area, decorated with little ornaments, and photos of them clipped on. There were many presents beneath, wrapped nicely with big bows. 

The squad would spend a big Christmas meal together and do group presents in the living room. Those who didn’t celebrate Christmas usually didn’t join in, which was okay, but they did usually have some of the food. 

Emmanuelle would’ve put the gifts under the Christmas tree in the headquarters, but some of them were a bit more private, not things she wanted being opened in front of others. She figured it would also be nice to spend some time alone before being bombarded with tons of people. 

That being said, her living quarters were nicely decorated for Christmas, and she couldn’t wait until Taina returned from her mission to see. 

The french woman stood in the kitchen, setting her coffee cup down in the small sink before she heard a knock on the door. That was strange. It was pretty early to be having people around the base. 

However, Emmanuelle walked to the door and opened it, eyes widening when she saw Six standing there. The female looked tired, so exhausted, and her clothes were disheveled. “Director Six, are you okay?” Emmanuelle questioned as she stood at attention despite her own sweatpants and sweater. 

“Agent Pichón. You need to get prepared immediately. We’re shipping you out to Bolivia. Pereira has gone rogue. We have no clue what she’s doing but we think she may be in the region that Santa Blanca is reigning control over. Castellano will also be deployed but we need you in the field,” Six spoke quickly as Emmanuelle’s lips slowly pulled down. 

Taina. 

She went rogue. They didn’t know where she was. Emmanuelle could feel her heart beating quicker and quicker with each second. 

“Pichon, do you know anything about where she could be? I’m....aware...of your relationship with Pereira. If you know anything, this is a conflict of interest, and you must turn that information over to me.” 

“No...I had no clue...I don’t know where she is.” 

Six sighed and lifted a hand, rubbing her temples. “Do I have your word agent?” 

Emmanuelle was silent for a moment. Bolivia, Taina was supposed to be in Colombia, not Bolivia. Why would she be there? Why would she go rogue? What if something happened? The french woman wracked her brain for answers, but there was nothing. 

“You have my word,” Emmanuelle told the director who nodded firmly. 

“Get ready, Alvarez is collecting your tech. You’re leaving immediately,” Six spoke and Emmanuelle copied before she closed her door and began to prepare. She changed into her navy blue long sleeve and combat pants, boots coming on next. Her hair was messily pulled into a bun as she rushed to grab the things she needed. 

Maybe she didn’t need to run, but there she went, sprinting out her quarters to the lab. Elena was already waiting with her bag, a worried look across the Spaniard’s face. 

“I’m so sorry,” Elena spoke and Emmanuelle shook her head, taking the bag from Elena and pulling it over her shoulder. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Emmanuelle murmured as she turned to leave, stopped by Elena grabbing her shoulder. The older woman pulled the french woman closer, wrapping her in a tight hug. Emmanuelle’s dignity tried to give out, but she kept her feelings inside. She couldn’t cry, not now. 

“It’s not fine. She left without saying anything,” Elena said as Emmanuelle took a deep breath, trying not to cry. 

“I have to go,” Emmanuelle responded and pulled away, refusing to meet Elena’s sad gaze as she left the lab and made her way outside. She grabbed another duffel bag at the quick deployment station, filled with her bulletproof vest and the rest of her gear. 

It wasn’t long before she was getting in the helicopter and it was taking off, leaving the Rainbow base behind. 

That was the first time in a very long time when she felt tears slide down her cheeks, watching as the buildings became small dots in the distance. 

Why didn’t Taina tell her? Did she not trust her? 

There had been a transfer at an army base to deploy with a unit also going to South America, a jet delivering Emmanuelle to La Paz safely. It always made her smile, the way Americans stared at her, wondering why she was traveling in their jet with the French flag on her shoulder. Emmanuelle couldn’t say anything of course, and she didn’t, but it was amusing nonetheless. 

From La Paz, it was a delay until Valkyrie received intel from an undercover group called the Ghosts that they had found a truck crash with multiple casualties. 

Emmanuelle had a bad feeling about it, and she was right for it. 

The Ghost, by the name of Nomad, picked her up from the drop site. The female seemed polite enough, but it couldn’t steady the adrenaline coursing through Emmanuelle’s veins as she waited to arrive at the accident site. 

It was clear from the moment they stepped out of the truck. 

Taina had been there, and Emmanuelle still hadn’t a clue as to why. 

There was blood everywhere, clean cuts, clearly the kills of her lover. The drugs and money in the back of the truck hadn’t been touched, as expected. Taina had other motives, and the french woman so badly wanted to find her and understand why she was doing this. 

“Nice one to the neck, Caveira’s definitely been here,” Emmanuelle commented as Nomad and her crew stood there waiting. 

It didn’t take a genius to find the tracker on the truck, and suddenly they were on their way to the camp the truck had departed from. Nomad seemed to work well enough, smacking a few sicarios around, finding out what had happened. Dengoso, that was the name that struck Emmanuelle in the face. 

That felt all too familiar, like something Taina had whispered to her before. She couldn’t remember, but it was all becoming more clear. 

They discussed with Valk where to go from there, and the female gave them coordinates for a small town where they could retrieve intel. The whole drive seemed to blur by as Emmanuelle sat there, truck shaking as they crossed over bridges and the city came into view. 

Nomad began to clear the enemies around the coordinated area, but Emmanuelle couldn’t even be bothered. She reached the apartment building, waiting until Nomad arrived. 

“What took you so long?” Emmanuelle questioned as they headed up the stairs, brows raising at the closed door. “Where’s the breach charge?” 

“Ghosts prefer to do things a bit more quiet,” Nomad said with a small smile, picking the lock and entering the apartment. It was decent, looked like someone had been there recently. Nothing seemed too off, but Emmanuelle’s heart stopped when Nomad pointed out a photo on a shelf. 

“Check it out,” Nomad spoke. 

“That’s Caveira. Proves she has some connection to Dengoso.” 

“An ex boyfriend, former lover.”

Emmanuelle wanted to hit her head against a wall at Nomad’s statement, instead keeping her composure. “Definitely not.”

“Because he’s policia federal?” 

“No, let’s just leave it at no.” 

Emmanuelle wanted to scream that Taina was her girlfriend, that whoever was in that photo wasn’t her boyfriend, but Emmanuelle knew she couldn’t do that. She had to keep things professional, but that was getting increasingly harder with where things were leading. 

Why was Taina searching for this man? What if it was a lover? 

No, that was just crazy. That didn’t make sense. Taina was gay, that was her girlfriend. But why hadn’t she told her about the man in the photo? 

“Taina, if you’re there pick up. I’m in trouble. Santa Blanca found out I’m Policia Federal. They have me now at the Libertad Chemical Institute….Please, can you rescue your little brother one more time,” a voicemail played, Emmanuelle looking up from the photo to see Nomad standing at a phone, finger on the play button. 

Little brother, Taina was here to save her little brother. That wasn’t some lover. That was her family. She was here for her family. 

Emmanuelle suddenly felt horrible for assuming the worst, but she also couldn’t get over the fact Taina had left without a word. She really didn’t trust her, did she? After all these months, she thought they had bonded, but Taina couldn’t even tell her when she needed to help family. 

The squad moved out after that, leaving for the chemical institute. Once they got close enough, Taina’s signal immediately locked onto Emmanuelle’s Rainbow gear. The connection put Emmanuelle at momentary ease, realizing she was really about to see her lover after so long. 

There were so many emotions running about in her head as they closed in on the building Emmanuelle was getting the live ping from. 

Nomad hit down the door, and there she was. Taina was positioned over a man, knife against his neck, receiving the intel she wanted. 

Emmanuelle could hear her heartbeat in her ears, freezing as Taina slowly got up and turned around, dark eyes locking onto Nomad threateningly. 

Nomad explained who they were, and Taina of course said she wouldn’t be leaving. 

Emmanuelle stood outside quietly, to the side of the door. She suddenly had the overwhelming urge to run, to get away from her girlfriend. She couldn’t face her, and the look Taina gave her made her blood run cold. 

The easiest thing Emmanuelle could do was face the situation with humor. 

“I keep saying we have to go out more, but this isn’t what I meant,” Emmanuelle spoke, keeping a light tone in her voice as Taina walked forward slowly. 

The french woman wanted to crash her body against her lover’s and hold on forever, but that wasn’t going to happen. Not then, and not for awhile, because Emmanuelle was going to be having a very long talk about loyalty and hiding things when they got back home. 

“I didn’t want to get you in trouble,” Taina spoke, the defensive tone already there, because she knew, Taina knew what Emmanuelle was already thinking about. Her voice was strong, unbreaking, holding a little bit of humor to match her girlfriend’s, but it didn’t fool the french woman. 

They stared at each other, and Emmanuelle made another statement before they fell into formation with the Ghosts. Help extract Joao, and then they could leave. They could go back to the Rainbow base. 

The team jogged down a hill, seeing a tunnel that ran underneath the chemical institute. Emmanuelle let Nomad and her team take the lead, falling behind with Taina. She breathed deeply through her nose as they walked with their guns raised. When they reached the end of the tunnel, the Ghosts dispersed and Emmanuelle saw a tall tower she could camp in. 

A firm hand took hold of her wrist however, Emmanuelle looking back to see Taina holding onto her. 

“Wait,” Taina murmured, gaze softening slowly. 

“We don’t have time for-” Emmanuelle began to speak but there Taina went, pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s firmly. 

It was shorter than she wanted, and it didn’t feel like she wanted it to either, but it was Taina, and she held on for as long as she could before the Brazilian pulled away. 

“I’m sorry,” Taina whispered, pressing her lips to Emmanuelle’s cheek. 

“I love you, Taina,” the words came out of nowhere, her girlfriend’s frame going rigid. Emmanuelle pulled away from her body without another word, allowing no time for her to respond. 

After that moment, the only time she heard Taina was when the female relayed information through the comms and they moved through the mission successfully. It was much different to working with Rainbow, but that was okay, because she trusted Taina, at least she thought she did. 

The reunion was sweet to some extent, except for the fact they had to take Joao to Karen Bowman, director of the recon mission. That ride was a long one, surprising to Emmanuelle in the way that her girlfriend actually conversed with Nomad. 

When they arrived, it was clear Bowman had her own motives for involving Rainbow. She wanted the information Joao had, and Taina wasn’t about to let that happen. 

Although Emmanuelle was growing increasingly angry with the situation, it didn’t stop her from standing up with Taina against Bowman. They weren’t about to become conflicted in multiple nations’ business. Joao worked on his own terms with the Policia Federal, and the Ghosts had no business attaining what he knew. 

That evening, the two departed to La Paz to get on a jet and head home. In the short term quarters, it was tense. They didn’t talk, and they didn’t touch. 

Emmanuelle was on her laptop, filling out a report for Six when Taina finally spoke. 

“Thank you for standing up for Joao earlier,” Taina spoke as she sat on one of the beds, taking her skull makeup off with a washcloth. 

“I was doing what Six would’ve wanted,” Emmanuelle responded, not even looking up from her laptop. 

“Well….still, I appreciated it,” Taina mentioned as she frowned. “Can we talk about what you said earlier?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You told me you love me.” 

Dead silence ensued, Emmanuelle’s gaze moving away from the screen and hovering just above the end of the laptop. 

“Emmanuelle?” Taina asked as the french woman tried to keep in her emotions. 

“What?” 

“...You know I love you too, right? I’m sorry I left without saying anything. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Joao. I’m sorry I put you in danger-” 

Emmanuelle slammed the laptop shut, Taina becoming quiet immediately. The french woman released a frustrated breath, chest rising and falling heavily. She couldn’t even look at her lover at that point, instead just standing up and walking over to the other twin sized bed. 

She laid down, getting under the covers and turning her lamp off. 

“Emmanuelle, please. Let’s talk about this,” Taina requested softly, met with Emmanuelle rolling onto her side, away from the Brazilian. 

She realized at that moment she had seriously messed up. Her girlfriend wouldn’t even talk to her. 

They went to bed that night without communicating, and Taina felt horrible. She laid on her small bed feeling cold and lonely. She was excited to feel her girlfriend against her again, but that wasn’t the case, not even in the slightest. 

It was probably a whole hour before she finally fell asleep, only to be woken up by the sound of crying in the middle of the night. 

Taina’s eyes slowly opened, struggling to adjust to the darkness as she felt around for Emmanuelle, remembering where they were and the fact they were not in the same bed. 

She could make out the figure of her girlfriend standing up from the other bed, body shaking as she cried softly. Taina didn’t even say anything, instead just pulling up her blanket and allowing Emmanuelle to crawl under without a word. 

The female curled her body against Taina’s, face pressing into the Brazilian’s neck as she cried quietly. Taina held her lover tightly, wrapping her arms around the french woman’s small frame protectively. 

“I was so scared when Six told me you went rogue. She asked me if I knew where you were, if I knew anything, and I said no, because I didn’t know anything. You didn’t tell me anything. I had no idea you went rogue, that you went to Bolivia, for one of your brothers nonetheless,” Emmanuelle let it all out, still sobbing as she held onto Taina. “I felt pathetic telling her that, because I should’ve known at least something! And I didn’t! Because of you! Do you really trust me that little? I thought we could talk to each other Taina and then there you went running away without a word,” Emmanuelle cried as Taina felt a physical pain in her chest from what her lover was saying. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Taina stuttered as Emmanuelle pressed herself as close as possible, curling into a tiny ball. The brazilian really didn’t know what to say, or what to do. She knew Emmanuelle was completely correct, and she really had no response to defend herself. “You’re completely right, I shouldn’t have left without saying anything. I’m so sorry I did.” 

“No, that’s not. I know you know that was wrong, but why didn’t you tell me? Why couldn’t you trust me?” Emmanuelle responded, voice quiet and forced as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I do trust you, Eminha.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“I didn’t want to get you into trouble. I didn’t want you to worry.” 

“You could’ve died if we didn’t show up. You couldn’t have taken that whole chemical institute by yourself.” 

The french woman had finally seemed to gain control of her breathing, calming down rather quickly as she held onto Taina. “I was reckless,” Taina murmured into Emmanuelle’s hair. 

“You were an idiot,” Emmanuelle muttered beneath her breath, causing Taina to sigh, beginning to shift onto her side. Her lover released an annoyed sound but quieted when Taina pressed her down against the mattress, hovering over her. 

“I was an idiot, and I’m sorry I did that. I shouldn’t have left without telling you. When Joao contacted me, I knew I had to go. I didn’t want to get Rainbow involved, especially you. Things are too dangerous right now with Santa Blanca. That, that’s why I didn’t tell you, but I know I should’ve, and I will if it happens again,” Taina spoke seriously, Emmanuelle feeling her anger dissipate at the female’s words. She couldn’t remember the last time she had actually had a conversation with a partner where they owned up to what they had done. It was refreshing to say the least, and Emmanuelle appreciated it. 

The french woman stared at her girlfriend, Taina silent as they gazed at each other. “Are you still mad?” Taina asked after a moment, Emmanuelle roughly pulling the Brazilian down on top of her. 

They kissed softly, lips moving slowly compared to Emmanuelle’s eager movements. Their bodies fit together as they were meant to, leaving no space between as Emmanuelle wrapped her arms around Taina’s neck. 

They kissed gently, happily, making Taina feel warm inside. Being with Emmanuelle was a treat in itself. 

The french woman bit and pulled vigorously at Taina’s lower lip, the Brazilian feeling her heart pound at the sensual kissing. Taina had been away for only a few weeks, and whenever she reconnected with Emmanuelle, it felt like the first time they had kissed in the training building. 

The warmth and compassion that filled the female’s head was overwhelming when she thought of that moment. The way Emmanuelle pulled her mask up with no hesitation and pressed their lips together in that dark room. 

Taina moved her head back, letting Emmanuelle pull on her lip for as long as possible before she let go. The female could only imagine the dark bruises that were marking her lips at the moment. 

“So rough,” Taina murmured, looking down at Emmanuelle with raised brows. 

“I just missed you,” her lover murmured back, lips pulling up softly as Taina gazed into Emmanuelle’s eyes. 

“Why don’t I show you how much I missed you?” Taina whispered, already sliding down Emmanuelle’s body under the sheets. 

The French woman’s cheeks turned a rosy red, watching as Taina lightly pressed her lips to Emmanuelle’s warm thigh. Her skin tingled beneath the touch, gaze softening at the way Taina handled her so gently. She took her time, just like always, kissing gently across the milky skin of Emmanuelle’s thighs. She pressed the woman’s legs open, glancing up at her girlfriend who stared reverently. 

“Are you okay?” Taina asked softly, gazing into her lover’s eyes. 

“J-just,” Emmanuelle breathed, grabbing Taina’s head, lightly pressing her down to her heat. The Brazilian stared up at her girlfriend, opening her mouth and pressing her lips to Emmanuelle’s wet folds. 

The french woman shuddered, eyes barely open as she gazed at Taina through hooded lids. 

Taina lightly closed her mouth, kissing the wetness she had pressed the lower part of her face against. She swallowed the sweet juices, opening her mouth and kissing once more. Her eyes were locked onto Emmanuelle’s face, the slow movements causing the french woman to whimper. 

There was something so erotic about kissing the set of lips with her eyes locked onto Emmanuelle’s, and the female could feel it. 

They both could. 

“Taina, please,” Emmanuelle murmured as Taina stared at her, piercing gaze refusing to let up. 

She began to slowly suck on her clit, eliciting more movement from Emmanuelle and sound as well. The french woman could feel her heart beating quickly, begging for Taina to stop staring at her like she was an enemy. 

The emotion was exhilarating, but daunting at the same time. It was starting to go to Emmanuelle’s head and eventually she broke the contest, looking away, to which Taina stopped. 

Her head lifted slowly, confused as to why Emmanuelle’s mood felt so different, so quickly. “Bebê?” The brazilian’s voice sounded quietly and Emmanuelle held her arms out, Taina realizing that she wasn’t doing things right. 

She crawled up her lover’s frame, firmly resting in her arms. Emmanuelle held onto her tightly, nails digging into the toned shoulder blades of Taina’s back. 

“It’s okay, I’m right here,” Taina spoke softly, beginning to press her lips to Emmanuelle’s neck. She kissed gently, sweetly, nuzzling her nose against the soft pale skin. 

Sometimes, Taina could blow over foreplay too quickly. Emmanuelle needed it, Taina not so much. When she wanted to get off, she did, there was little warmup necessary. But she had disregarded the fact Emmanuelle was not that way, and she felt terrible. 

Emmanuelle snuggled into Taina’s warmth, pulling her face back to hold her lover’s head with her hands. The two females gazed at each other lovingly before Emmanuelle guided Taina to kiss her on the mouth. 

The Brazilian melted into her girlfriend’s warm embrace, smiling into the kiss as their lips moved slowly. 

“Taina,” Emmanuelle whispered, successfully causing Taina to lift her head and gaze down at her girlfriend. 

“Yes?” 

“Make love to me like the first time,” Emmanuelle whispered softly, Taina’s cheeks turning rosy as she leaned down and began to kiss Emmanuelle once more. 

She slid her hand down Emmanuelle’s body, pressing between her legs. She found her girlfriend’s core much more wet than only a minute ago, Taina’s fingers working against her clit. 

Emmanuelle’s hands pulled on Taina, hair, allowing the woman to kiss her for quite some time before the Brazilian finally pulled away. 

She sat up, slowly lifting one of Emmanuelle’s legs. She got closer and closer, resting on the back of her calves until their cores met. 

Taina shuddered, brows pressing together softly as she began to move her center against Emmanuelle’s. 

The french woman moaned quietly as their bodies moved against one another, Taina thinking about the first time they had done it. It didn’t feel that long ago, but it was in reality. 

“Taina, oh, that feels wonderful,” Emmanuelle moaned as the Brazilian moved her hips a bit quicker, tribbing against her lover’s heat. 

Taina glanced down at her lover, seeing how beautiful Emmanuelle looked in pleasure. The room was dark but there was a bit of light coming through the window, illuminating her girlfriend’s body in a sweet glow. 

Taina kept her slow pace, allowing their bodies to rub against each other as their hands conjoined. 

Emmanuelle locked her gaze onto Taina’s, smiling as she looked up at the female. 

It didn’t take long to orgasm with Emmanuelle staring at her like that, their bodies moving together in sync. 

Taina held onto Emmanuelle’s leg, eyes closing as she pressed her face against her girlfriend’s calf. The Brazilian released a low moan, eyes rolling back as she slowly stopped her movements when Emmanuelle came too. 

She opened her eyes and pressed Emmanuelle’s leg back to the bed, laying down shortly after. Taina wrapped her arms around Emmanuelle, smiling as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you,” Emmanuelle whispered as Taina nuzzled her nose against the french woman’s cheek. 

“and I love you more than you could ever know,” Taina responded softly. 

“That means no more running away.” 

“I only did it to protect you and rainbow.” 

“I know...I just worry about you.” 

Taina rolled on top of Emmanuelle, gazing down at her sweetly. “You’re perfect.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“I don’t know. I love you a lot, I just,” Taina murmured as she leaned down, covering Emmanuelle’s face with kisses. “I never want to lose you.” 

“Save the speech for our wedding,” Emmanuelle giggled as Taina’s face warmed. 

“Emmanuelle Pichon? You want to marry me?” Taina asked with a small gasp as Emmanuelle rolled her eyes. 

“Who else would marry your crazy ass?” 

“Oh you’re ridiculous,” Taina huffed as she shook her head. “I think you should be saying, who else would marry my preppy french ass?” 

Emmanuelle let out a cute giggle, pulling Taina down to lay on top of her. “I think I was made for you Taina.” 

“Well I’ll be damned if you were made for anyone else.” 

Taina pressed her lips to Emmanuelle’s neck, smiling slightly as the french woman stroked her hair. 

“You like Greek mythology right?” Taina asked quietly, Emmanuelle humming in response as she slowly moved her hand down Taina’s hair. “There’s a common myth. That humans were created in sets of two, and that the gods split them in half and they were doomed to spend their life searching for each other.” 

“I’ve heard that.” 

“I think you’re my half. It’s no coincidence I have that scar on my side, as if I were cut apart.” 

“Taina you got that from falling off a favela roof when you were little,” Emmanuelle chuckled as Taina grunted. 

“Well, still.” 

“Shh, you are my other half. Scar or not, myth or not. I was made for you.” 

Taina smiled as her eyes slowly closed, Emmanuelle still stroking her hair sweetly. “Tell that to Julien,” Taina grumbled as Emmanuelle’s eyes widened abruptly. 

“I-What?” Emmanuelle questioned as her hand stopped moving. 

“Julien. Come on Eminha, it’s quite obvious,” Taina responded as her hold on Emmanuelle tightened. “It didn’t take me long to figure it out when I spent more time around the men. Specifically when I heard Gilles getting frustrated with Julien. He was upset about Julien coming onto you, and it was clear after that.” 

“Are you upset?” 

“Upset? No. I could beat him any day. He might be large but he lacks coordination,” Taina murmured as she hid her face in Emmanuelle’s neck. “Other than that…I don’t think you still like him. I hope not.”

“Of course I don’t like him baby,” Emmanuelle responded as she wrapped her arms around Taina’s neck tightly. “He could never compare. I never had feelings with him to begin with. You...you on the other hand, I love with all my heart. My chest quite literally aches when you are away from me. I can feel if,” Emmanuelle told Taina as the Brazilian snuggled into the french woman. 

“If he ever says anything to you, romantic. Tell me, I’ll take care of it.” 

“No, that’s okay Taina. He’ll stop, and I don’t want any issues between you two.” 

Taina sighed as she became quiet. “Tell me you won’t hurt him. I don’t really care to be honest. But I could not take it if Rainbow removed you,” Emmanuelle said to her. 

“Alright alright, fair enough,” Taina agreed, lifting her head gently. She gazed at Emmanuelle, pressing her head forward to kiss her girlfriend. 

They didn’t speak much after that, instead falling asleep in each other’s arms. The only topic of conversation had been that next winter, the next Christmas. Emmanuelle was going to take Taina home to Nancy, and finally, she would meet her family. 

That would for sure make for a very merry, merry Christmas.


End file.
